Une Liaison Interdite
by Esprit-Yaoi
Summary: Harry va revoir une personne qu'il ne penser plus croiser... Résumé détaillé à l'intérieur.
1. Prologue

**Résumé** : Harry est marié à Ginny et ils ont trois enfants. James (l'aîné), Albus et Lily (la cadette). Nous sommes le 1er septembre et Albus fait sa première rentrée à Poudlard qui lui réservera bien des surprises. Harry va également revoir une personne sur le quai de la gare qu'il ne pensait plus croiser.

**Petite précision** : L'histoire débute à la fin du septième tome d'Harry Potter mais je change l'épilogue pour qu'il puisse coller à mon histoire.

----------

**Prologue :**

Aujourd'hui, la gare de King's Cross était remplis de monde. En effet, nous étions le 1er septembre et de nombreux jeunes sorciers allait faire leur rentré au Collège de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. C'est dans cette atmosphère que notre Héros National arriva avec sa femme Ginny Potter et ses trois enfants James, Albus et Lily. James était un garçon plutôt turbulent, il aimait s'amuser, traîner avec ses copains et était un peu prétentieux. Il avait pratiquement tout hériter de sa mère sauf son mépris pour le règlement qui lui venait de son père. Il mesurait 1m60, était châtain foncé, avait des yeux bleus et était en troisième année. Albus quand a lui était le portrait craché de son père. Il n'était pas très grand 1m25, avait des yeux verts, des cheveux brun aussi incoiffable que ceux de son père et il allait entrer en première année. C'était un garçon calme, réfléchie, intelligent, rusé et doté de courage, il savait également faire preuve de manipulation pour arriver à ses fins. La petite dernière, Lily était différente de ses frères, elle était rousse et avait des yeux marron. Elle était timide, craintive et peureuse.

Sur le quai, la famille Potter retrouva Ron et Hermione qui étaient désormais mariés. Ils avaient une fille Rose qui comme Albus allait faire sa première rentrée et Hermione était également enceinte d'un petit garçon qui devait arriver dans quatre mois. Rose ressemblait énormément à sa mère, elle était intelligente, réfléchie et n'aimait pas qu'on la dérange lorsqu'elle faisait quelque chose. Elle était également très sérieuse, persuasive et adorait étudier tout et n'importe quoi. Elle avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux marrons.

Harry : Ron, comment va tu ? Le futur papa est en pleine forme.

Ron : M'en parle pas, la dernière fois elle a voulu que j'aille lui chercher un dessert dans le frigo et quand je lui est dit que je pouvais pas car je m'occupait de mon travail, elle a littéralement fondu en larme. J'ai mis dix minutes à la consoler avant qu'elle arrête de pleurer.

Harry sourit à la déclaration de son meilleur ami. Lui aussi savait ce que s'était avec les trois grossesse de Ginny, il avait eu droit à tout. Il lui mit une main compatissante sur l'épaule et lui fit un sourire confiant. Il ne lui restait plus que quatre mois avant l'accouchement. Harry reporta ensuite son regard sur les enfants, Albus et Rose discutait de Poudlard et ce demandait dans quelle maison ils iraient. James lui avait déjà monter ses bagages dans le train et était aller rejoindre ses amis dans leur compartiment. Albus s'approcha de lui.

Albus : Papa, tu crois que je serais dans quelle maison ?

Harry sourit à son fils et lui dit qu'il ne savait pas ou il irait mais que qu'elle que soit la maison dans laquelle il atterrirait, il faudrait qu'il en soit fier.

Harry : Aller monte dans le train, il va bientôt partir.

Albus dit au revoir à ses parents puis monta dans le train et rejoignit son frère dans son compartiment. Harry regarda le train et ce rappela sa première année lorsqu'il avait découvert le monde des sorciers. Soudain Ron l'interpella et lui dit de regarder sur sa droite. Il tourna alors la tête et vit un homme blond avec un jeune garçon aussi blond que l'homme qui devait sûrement être son père. Il ne pensait jamais qu'il le reverrait lui, le garçon avec lequel il avait passé sept ans à se battre. Harry le vit mettre son fils dans le train et lui dire au revoir. Drago Malefoy attendit que le train parte puis il repris la route pour rentrer chez lui. Harry qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitter des yeux, le vit venir vers eux sans qu'il ne les ait vus.

Drago réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire maintenant qu'il était seul. Il ne voulait pas rentré au manoir, il le trouvait trop vide sans la présence de son fils. Drago après la guerre s'était vu confisqué tous ses biens mais il avait comme même réussit à reprendre son manoir après plusieurs années. Il s'était marié à une fille de bonne famille qui était morte juste après la naissance de Scorpius. Il avait élever tout seul son fils unique et était fière de lui. Scorpius était la copie conforme de son père. Il avait les cheveux blond presque blanc, des yeux gris-bleus et il entrait en première année à Poudlard. C'était un garçon calme, réfléchie, rusé, intelligent, sournois et manipulateur. Drago qui était plongée dans ses pensées en fut brutalement sorti lorsqu'il percuta quelqu'un. Il releva la tête pour voir qui avait osé le bousculé et tomba sur les familles Potter et Weasley. La tension était palpable dans le groupe d'adulte et les gens alentour s'écartaient car tous connaissaient la rivalité entre Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter. Alors que les deux anciennes némésis se fixaient des pleurs se firent entendre, Harry tourna la tête et découvrit sa cadette qui était tombé. Il se désintéressa du blond et alla prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

Harry : Ca va aller ma chérie. Papa est là.

Ginny : Harry nous devrions rentrer.

Harry regarda sa femme et acquiesça. Il dit au revoir à Ron et Hermione puis s'en alla avec sa femme et sa fille dans les bras. Au moment de passer la barrière, il croisa une dernière fois le regard de Drago puis disparut. Le blond quant à lui s'était contenté de les observer partir puis il avait transplané directement dans la gare.


	2. Chapitre 1

Je posterais un chapitre toute les semaines

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Rentrée et répartition **

Albus après avoir rejoint son frère dans le compartiment s'était assis près de la fenêtre et regardait le paysage défiler. Pendant ce temps là James discutait avec ses copains des crasses qu'ils pourraient faire au Serpentard. Rose qui lisait en avait marre de les entendrent et décida de se chercher un autre compartiment. Elle se leva de son siège et regarda son cousin. Albus tourna la tête vers elle et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait.

Rose : Tu viens avec moi chercher un autre compartiment ?

Albus : Okay.

Ils sortirent tous les deux et partirent à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au dernier wagon, l'un des compartiments était vide excepté qu'un jeune garçon était assis tout seul et semblait ne pas se soucier de ce qui l'entourait. Rose et Albus décidèrent de rester dans ce compartiment. Ils s'assirent chacun d'un côté puis Rose continua son livre pendant qu'Albus détallait le jeune garçon en face de lui. Il avait des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et dégager une certaine prestance comme s'il venait d'une famille de noble. Scorpius se sentant observé et n'aimant pas ça, tourna la tête pour remettre la personne à sa place. Il vit alors que c'était un garçon d'environ son âge qui le fixait.

Scorpius : Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris à pas fixer les gens, c'est mal poli.

Lorsque Albus entendit l'autre parler pour la première fois, il n'apprécia pas du tout le ton qu'il avait employé et le lui fit savoir.

Albus : Et toi, tes parents t'on jamais appris à être courtois et respectueux ?

Scorpius : Je te signale que c'est toi qui as commencer à me fixer et pour ta gouverne, c'est mon père qui m'a éduqué et il l'a très bien fait, pas comme toi.

Albus ne répondit rien mais il fusilla l'autre garçon du regard qui en fit de même. Rose avait seulement observé son cousin et l'autre garçon pendant qu'il se disputait. Quand elle remarqua qu'ils avaient fini de parler, elle retourna à sa lecture sans se préoccuper d'eux. Scorpius décida de snober ce petit crétin et retourna son regard sur le paysage pendant qu'Albus bouillonnait littéralement.

POV Albus

Pour qui il se prend celui-là ? Connard arrogant, prétentieux et en plus il se croit supérieur. Je déteste les personnes comme lui. J'espère qu'on sera pas dans la même maison, d'ailleurs je me demande comment il s'appelle.

Fin POV Albus

Les deux garçons ne se reparlèrent pas pendant le reste du trajet puis un peu avant d'arriver à Poudlard, ils mirent tous les trois leurs robes. Le train venait d'arriver et de nombreux élèves en descendaient. Albus et Rose ne savaient pas ou aller lorsqu'une voix bien connue se fit entendre.

…. : Par ici les premières année, suivez-moi.

Albus : Bonjour Hagrid.

Hagrid : Albus comment va tu et comment va ton père ? Je me rappelle encore de sa première rentrée comme si c'était hier. Alors, dans quelle maison pense tu être ?

Albus : Papa va très bien. Je ne sais pas, peut être à Gryffondor comme James.

Hagrid lui sourit puis il mena les nouveaux élèves vers les barques près du lac. Albus et Rose se retrouvèrent avec un garçon et une fille qui semblait être jumeaux. Rose entama la discussion pour faire connaissance.

Rose : Vous êtes jumeaux ?

Garçon : Oui, je m'appelle Thomas et elle, c'est Virginia.

Virginia : Bonjour.

Rose : Bonjour, je m'appelle Rose Weasley et voici mon cousin Albus Potter.

Les jumeaux aux noms d'Albus écarquillèrent les yeux.

Thomas : Tu est le fils d'Harry Potter.

Albus : Oui.

Virginia : Ca fait quoi d'avoir un père célèbre ?

Albus : Heu…..

Albus ne savait pas quoi dire. Il savait que son père était célèbre, il leur avait raconter son histoire ainsi que celle de Voldemort mais il n'était pas habitué aux questions qu'on pouvait lui poser sur le fait d'avoir un père célèbre. Finalement la conversation fut oublier car les élèves venait d'apercevoir le château de Poudlard qui se dessinait majestueusement sur la surface du lac. Albus en fut émerveillé, l'école était magnifique et il savait d'avance qu'il s'y sentirait comme chez lui. Hagrid les fit descendrent des barques et ils les amena devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Une femme blonde avec des tresses les attendaient.

La femme : Bonjour et bienvenue à tous. Je me présente, Luna Longdubat, je suis votre professeur de métamorphose et également la directrice adjointe. Suivez-moi je vous pris.

Ils entrèrent alors dans la Grande Salle et s'arrêtèrent devant la table des professeurs. La directrice amena un tabouret ainsi qu'un vieux chapeau tout rapiécé.

Luna : Lorsque votre nom sera appelait vous irez vous asseoir sur le tabouret puis je placerais le choixpeau sur votre tête qui vous répartira dans une des quatre maisons, Poufsoufle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Serpentard.

La répartition commença et le premier élève fut envoyer à Gryffondor. Albus était impatient de connaître sa maison. Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque le garçon qui était avec lui et Rose dans la barque fut appeler.

Luna : Longdubat Thomas.

Il s'avança vers le tabouret puis s'assit dessus. Luna lui mit alors le choixpeau sur la tête puis après quelques instants on entendit : GRYFFONDOR !

La table des Gryffondor fut secoué d'applaudissements pendant que Thomas rejoignait sa place. Puis sa sœur atterrit à Serdaigle. La répartition continua quand soudain le jeune garçon blond qu'il avait rencontrer dans le train fut appeler.

Luna : Malefoy Scorpius.

A l'entente du nom, Albus se rappela ce que sont père lui avait dit concernant les Malefoy. C'était une famille de Sang-Pur et de Mangemort, ils avaient servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant de longues années. Son père et Drago Malefoy se détestait car il avait refuser l'amitié du blond à cause d'une remarque qu'il avait faite à son oncle. Albus en déduisit que Scorpius était sûrement le fils de Drago et il se demanda comment il ne l'avait pas reconnu d'après la description que son père avait fait de Drago Malefoy car Scorpius ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Il nota qu'il fut envoyer à Serpentard ce qui était logique vu qu'on lui avait dit que toute la famille Malefoy était aller là-bas. D'autres furent répartit puis vint son tour.

Luna : Potter Albus.

Lorsqu'il s'avança sur les marches pour aller s'asseoir, il remarqua que tout le monde le regardait et qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la Grande Salle. Il s'assit puis le Professeur Finnigan lui mit le choixpeau sur la tête.

Choixpeau : _Tiens, tiens un Potter. Tu ressemble beaucoup à ton père, tu désire montrer ce que tu sais faire. Tu a du caractère, du tempérament et tu est courageux mais tu est également rusé et tu peux facilement manipuler les gens qui t'entourent pour arriver à tes fins. Ou vais-je bien pouvoir te mettre ? _

Albus attendit un petit moment puis le choixpeau s'écria : SERPENTARD !

Toute la salle resta silencieuse lorsque Albus se leva pour rejoindre sa nouvelle maison. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor et vit son frère qui le regardait d'une manière assez bizarre. Il se sentit mal à l'aise sous son regard et détourna les yeux. Il s'assit un peu en retrait des autres élèves et ce dit que l'année à venir n'allait pas être tellement joyeuse. Comment avait-il pu atterrir à Serpentard alors que ses parents avait été tous les deux à Gryffondor ? Sa cousine quant à elle fut répartit à Serdaigle. Une fois la répartition finit, le Directeur souhaita la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves, énonça quelques points du règlement puis invita les élèves à manger.

Pendant le repas, Albus resta seul dans son coin et ne parla pas à ses camarades. Il espéré par-dessus tout qu'il ne serait pas avec Malefoy dans le dortoir. Après le repas, les préfets emmenèrent les nouveaux jusqu'à la Salle Commune qui se trouvait dans les cachots de Poudlard.

Préfet : Vous affaires ont été mis dans vos dortoirs, ceux des garçons sont à droite, ceux des filles à gauche.

Albus monta l'escalier et entra dans son dortoir. L'endroit était pas mal mais il s'aperçut que son voisin n'était autre que Scorpius Malefoy grâce au nom sur la malle. Le blond arriva dans le dortoir et remarqua que Potter était déjà la.

Scorpius : Alors Potter, content d'être à Serpentard ?

Albus, au son de la voix de son camarade tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il se scrutèrent du regard puis le brun lui répondit.

Albus : Ca va mais toi tu doit être content après tout, ta famille était à Serpentard, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ton père est devenu Mangemort.

Scorpius : Mon père n'a jamais été Mangemort. Qui t-a dit ça ?

Albus : C'est mon père qui me l'a dit et il connaissait le tien.

Scorpius : Je sais, mon père m'a parlé d'Harry Potter. Il m'a dit que ce n'était qu'un connard prétentieux et qu'il faisait tout pour avoir l'attention sur lui.

Albus qui aimé et estimé beaucoup son père, ne réfléchit pas et se jeta sur Scorpius pour lui faire ravaler les paroles qu'il avait dite. Il commencèrent à se battre puis les autres élèves alertés par les bruits dans le dortoir vinrent voir ce qu'il y avait. Lorsqu'ils virent Albus Potter et Scorpius Malefoy se battrent, ils allèrent prévenir un préfet qui alla chercher le Directeur de Serpentard, Mr Blaise Zanbini. Alors qu'ils se battaient, ils furent brutalement séparés.

Blaise : Messieurs MALEFOY et POTTER, veuillez venir immédiatement avec moi.

Les deux garçons se relevèrent puis suivirent le Directeur jusqu'à son bureau.

Blaise : Asseyez-vous.

Ils s'assirent chacun sur une chaise puis Mr Zanbini leur demanda la raison de cette affrontement. Aucun des deux garçons ne voulut ouvrir la bouche alors le Directeur décida de convoquer leur père.

Blaise : Bien, puisque vous ne voulez rien me dire, je convoque vos pères et nous verront avec eux ce qu'il en ait.

A l'entente de la phrase, Albus et Scorpius se décomposèrent littéralement.

Blaise : Présentez-vous tous les deux à mon bureau demain à 10h sinon vous aurez une retenue pour vous être battu, est-ce clair ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux puis sortirent du bureau du Directeur. Ils retournèrent dans la salle commune sans s'adresser une seule fois la parole puis chacun alla se coucher. Juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, ils se dirent tous les deux qu'ils allaient passer un mauvais quart d'heure demain avec leurs pères.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Convocation et deuxième rencontre**

Harry avait épousé Ginny peu de temps après qu'il est débarrassé le monde sorciers de Voldemort. Il avait passé ses examens et obtenu ses ASPICS puis il avait étudié dans la meilleure école d'Angleterre pour devenir Auror. Il était sorti premier de sa promotion et dirigeait aujourd'hui le bureau des Aurors. Ginny quant à elle avait fait des études de médicomage et travaillait actuellement à Ste Mangouste. Lorsqu'elle était tombé enceinte, Harry avait été fou de joie. Ils vivaient à Godric's Hollow.

Juste après être parti de la gare il était rentré chez lui avec sa fille alors que sa femme retournait travaillé. Exceptionnellement, il avait pris une journée et confier son travail à l'un de ses collègues pour pouvoir assister au départ à Poudlard d'Albus. Harry aimait ses trois enfants mais Albus lui ressemblait tellement. Lorsqu'il regardait son fils, il avait l'impression de se revoir à son âge et il se demandait parfois comment ce serait déroulé sa scolarité s'il avait atterrit à Serpentard. Son fils avait le même caractère sauf que son côté Serpentard était plus développé que chez lui. Il sourit en pensant à la manière qu'il avait de manipuler son entourage pour avoir ce qu'il voulait ou pour éviter de se faire gronder.

Harry était actuellement dans la cuisine entrain de préparé le repas pour sa fille et lui, étant donner que sa femme rentrerait très tard. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le hibou qui venait de frapper à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Ce n'est que lorsque sa fille le lui dit qu'il le vit. Il ouvrit la fenêtre puis le laissa entrer, il se demandait qui cela pouvait-il être à cette heure-ci. Il venait à peine de formuler la question qu'il eu la réponse. Il venait de reconnaître le blason de Poudlard. Il ouvrit la lettre en se demandant ce qu'il se passait puis la lut.

**Mr Potter,**

**Votre fils Albus Potter, s'est battu avec l'un de ses camarades ce soir dans son dortoir. **

**Vous comprendrez que je ne puis laisser passé un tel comportement alors que nous ne sommes qu'en début d'année. **

**Je souhaiterais vous rencontrer avec votre fils ainsi qu'avec son camarade et le père de ce dernier pour discuter de la raison de cette bagarre ; votre fils ainsi que son camarade n'ayant pas voulu me donner le motif. **

**Je vous attendrais dans mon bureau demain à 10h. Si vous ne pouvez pas venir veuillez me le faire savoir.**

**Zanbini Blaise, Directeur de Serpentard**

Il sourit en apprenant que son fils était à Serpentardpuis il se souvint de la lettre et de son contenu. Il se demandait avec qui il avait bien pu se battre et surtout pourquoi car il savait que son fils ne se battait que rarement où alors seulement lorsque la personne l'avait vraiment cherché. Néanmoins, il fut très mécontent car il avait pourtant appris à Albus à ne pas répondre au provocation. Il soupira et ce dit que sa femme allait être furieuse lorsqu'elle allait savoir que leur fils, d'une était à Serpentard et qu'en plus, il se battait dès le premier soir. Harry espérait qu'il ne recevrait plus ce genre de lettre de l'année. Il revint au présent puis alla dans son bureau chercher une plume et de l'encre. Il griffonna un petit mot où il disait qu'il serait demain à la convocation. Il retourna dans sa cuisine et donna le mot au hibou qui s'en alla. Il finit le repas, fit manger sa fille, mangea puis ils s'installèrent devant la télévision.

Drago quant à lui après que le train soit parti avait flâné dans le chemin de Traverse et en avait profité pour acheter plusieurs choses. Il rentra chez lui assez tard et il se demanda comment s'était passé la rentrée de Scorpius. Il se prépara à manger, alla dîner puis se rendit dans son salon. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Drago n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Il avait malgré tout pris quelques centimètres et quelques kilos de muscle mais il avait gardé un visage un peu féminisé. Il se coiffait toujours avec du gel, prenait toujours aussi soin de sa personne et était toujours aussi beau. Il avait plongée dans ses pensées et repensait à ses années à Poudlard. Il entendit toquer à la fenêtre et alla l'ouvrir. Un hibou s'engouffra dans la pièce et se posa sur le dossier d'un fauteuil puis lui tendit une patte ou une lettre était accroché. Drago resta perplexe et se demanda qui cela pouvait-il être puis il prit la lettre et la lut.

**Mr Malefoy,**

**Votre fils Scorpius Malefoy, s'est battu avec l'un de ses camarades ce soir dans son dortoir. **

**Vous comprendrez que je ne puis laisser passé un tel comportement alors que nous ne sommes qu'en début d'année. **

**Je souhaiterais vous rencontrer avec votre fils ainsi qu'avec son camarade et le père de ce dernier pour discuter de la raison de cette bagarre ; votre fils ainsi que son camarade n'ayant pas voulu me donner le motif. **

**Je vous attendrais dans mon bureau demain à 10h. Si vous ne pouvez pas venir veuillez me le faire savoir.**

**Zanbini Blaise, Directeur de Serpentard**

Il se dirigea vers son bureau ou il rédigea une réponse rapide, disant qu'il serait à l'heure à la convocation. Il donna la lettre au hibou qui partit, se servit un verre et s'essaya dans son canapé. Il se demandait avec qui avait bien put se battre son fils. Il eu un sourire et ce dit que son fils allait faire des merveilles à Serpentard.

Le lendemain matin lorsque Harry se réveilla, il se souvint de la lettre et du fait qu'il devait se rendre à Poudlard pour 10h. Il arriva à l'école a 9h55 et se dirigea vers les cachots. Pendant qu'il s'y rendait, il fut pris d'une certaine nostalgie. Beaucoup d'années avaient passer depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard et revoir l'école qui avait été autrefois comme une maison pour lui, le rendait un peu morose. Il avait tellement de bon souvenir et d'anecdote avec ses amis. Il arriva enfin devant la porte du bureau du Directeur de Serpentard. Il frappa puis on lui dit d'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte puis la referma.

Harry : Bonjour Mr Zanbini.

Blaise : Bonjour Mr Potter. Vous êtes un peu en avance, votre fils et son camarade devrait bientôt arriver.

A ce moment là, on frappa à la porte.

Blaise : Entrer.

Harry vit son fils entré suivit d'un jeune garçon blond très élégant. Il le détailla puis se dit qu'il avait déjà vu quelqu'un lui ressemblant. Après un petit moment pendant lequel les garçons s'assirent, il constata que c'était le garçon qu'il avait vu à la gare avec Malefoy autrement dit son fils. Lorsqu'il eu fait cette constatation, il se dit que la confrontation avec Malefoy risquer de ne pas trop bien se passer. Pendant qu'Harry était plongée dans ses pensées, Albus n'avait pas oser dire bonjour à son père de peur qu'il soit en colère. Blaise lui se demandait si le fait de convoquer leur père avait été une bonne idée car il connaissait la haine que se vouer Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, il se dit également que les enfants suivaient l'exemple des parents en quelque sorte.

Drago Malefoy arriva quelques instant après et lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce et qu'il vit que son fils s'était battu avec celui de Potter, l'air devint lourd. Blaise pour évitait au vieux ennemis de s'insulter décida d'aborder tout de suite sans plus attendre le sujet qui les avaient amener là.

Blaise : Messieurs, je vous en prie asseyez-vous. Comme vous avez pu le lire hier soir dans ma lettre, vos fils se sont battus et ne m'ont pas dit pourquoi.

Zanbini regarda tour à tour les deux élèves puis leurs deux pères. Harry qui malgré le fait que se soit avec le fils de Malefoy que son fils se soit battu ne pouvait laisser passer un tel comportement. Il s'adressa alors à son fils pour avoir les explications.

Harry : Albus, pourquoi t'es tu battu ?

Albus malgré la question garda le regard baissé et la bouche fermé.

Harry : Répond moi. Tout de suite.

Albus au ton que son père employa décida de tout lui dire.

Albus : Très bien papa, hier soir je suis monté dans mon dortoir et Malefoy est monté peu après et il a commencé à me parler.

Flash Back

Scorpius : Alors Potter, content d'être à Serpentard ?

Albus, au son de la voix de son camarade tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il se scrutèrent du regard puis le brun lui répondit.

Albus : Ca va mais toi tu doit être content après tout, ta famille était à Serpentard s'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ton père est devenu Mangemort.

Scorpius : Mon père n'a jamais été Mangemort. Qui t-a dit ça ?

Albus : C'est mon père qui me l'a dit et il connaissait le tien.

Scorpius : Je sais, mon père m'a parlé d'Harry Potter. Il m'a dit que ce n'était qu'un connard prétentieux et qu'il faisait tout pour avoir l'attention sur lui.

Albus qui aimé et estimé beaucoup son père, ne réfléchit pas et se jeta sur Scorpius pour lui faire ravaler les paroles qu'il avait dite. Il commencèrent à se battre puis les autres élèves alertés par les bruits dans le dortoir vinrent voir ce qu'il y avait. Lorsqu'ils virent Albus Potter et Scorpius Malefoy se battrent, ils allèrent prévenir un préfet qui alla chercher le Directeur de Serpentard, Mr Blaise Zanbini. Alors qu'ils se battaient, ils furent brutalement séparés.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Albus : Voila, c'est ce qui s'est passé.

Après le récit d'Albus, l'air de la pièce s'était chargé d'électricité et on sentait que Harry et Drago essayait de contenir leur magie. Blaise décida qu'il était temps que cet entretien soit terminé.

Blaise : Très bien, jeunes gens. Vous serez tous les deux en retenue pendant toute la semaine. Et je vous retire chacun 50 points. Vous pouvez aller en cours voici un mot pour votre professeur.

Albus et Scorpius ne dirent rien puis sortirent.

Blaise : Messieurs, merci beaucoup d'être venue et je vous dit au revoir.

Harry et Drago saluèrent Blaise puis s'en allèrent en se jetant des regards haineux. Après qu'ils soient partis, il se dit qu'ils allaient sûrement régler ça entre eux mais à leur manière. Il sourit et se dit que ses deux là n'avait pas changer d'un pouce. Il retourna ensuite à son travail.

Harry et Drago qui avait passé la grille d'entrée du château, se faisait face et attendait que l'autre parle. Finalement n'en tenant plus Harry finit par lui crachait avec une voix haineuse.

Harry : Alors comme ça s'est moi le connard prétentieux qui aime bien attirer l'attention. Regarde-toi dans une glace Malefoy avant de dire des choses stupides.

Drago : Saint Potty n'est pas mieux, tu as dit à ton fils que j'avais été Mangemort mais tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas eu le choix. Mon père n'aurait jamais accepté un refus de ma part.

Ils se fixaient tous les deux d'un regard de pure colère et on avait l'impression que leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs. Harry finalement se dit que cette petite guerre avait assez duré, ils étaient adulte à présent et devaient agir comme tel. Il décida de calmer la situation pour éviter qu'ils se battent entre eux, il y avait déjà assez de leurs fils qui s'était battu.

Harry : Pfu…..Ecoute Malefoy, on est adulte et responsable pourquoi on arrêterait pas cette guerre.

Drago le considéra un instant puis décidant que se serait sûrement une bonne idée, il acquiesça à sa proposition. Harry lui tendit alors sa main qu'il serrât.

Harry : Si on aller aux trois balais prendre un verre après tout on ne se connaît pas vraiment.

Drago : D'accord.

L'un comme l'autre, ils ne parlèrent pas pendant le trajet jusqu'au Trois Balais car ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire. Même s'ils avaient décider de mettre de côté leur différent, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était un peu difficile de passer au-dessus de sept ans de haine. Ils entrèrent dans le pub et s'assirent au fond. Drago commanda un whisky et Harry une biérabeurres. Au début ils ures du mal à engager la conservation puis au fil du temps chacun se rendit compte que ce qui les avaient liés pendant leurs années à Poudlard n'avait pas lieu d'être. Ils apprirent beaucoup de choses sur leur ancienne némésis, ils parlèrent de leur enfance et de leur vie actuelle. Drago apprit que la vie du Survivant n'avait pas été celle qu'il s'imaginait à croire et Harry lui fut très étonné de constater que le blond n'avait pas eu une enfance tellement bien. Ils parlèrent également de leur vie actuelle.

Harry : Ton fils te ressemble drôlement, sa mère doit en être fière. Vous ne comptez pas avoir d'autres enfants ?

Drago : La mère de Scorpius est morte juste après sa naissance.

Harry : Je suis désolé.

Drago : C'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir.

Ils discutèrent ensemble jusqu'à midi puis ils décidèrent de s'écrire pour rester en contact. Au moment de partir, Drago sourit à Harry puis lui serrât la main. Lorsque leurs mains se touchèrent l'un et l'autre ressentirent comme un frisson au contact de la paume de son vis-à-vis puis ils repartirent chez eux.

A suivre…


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : Premiers cours et petits soucis**

Albus et Scorpius après l'entretien allèrent en cours de métamorphose qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Gryffondor puis ils donnèrent le mot de Mr Zanbini à Mme Finnigan.

Luna : Très bien, asseyez-vous et dépêchez-vous.

Malheureusement pour tous les deux, ils durent s'asseoir à côté. Une fois le cour fini, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle car il était l'heure de manger. Albus et Scorpius n'avait pas échanger de mot depuis la fin de la confrontation avec leurs pères mais ça ne les empêchaient pas de s'envoyer des regards de pure haine. Alors qu'Albus entrait dans la Grande Salle, il se dirigea vers la table de Gryffondor car il voulait parler avec son frère. Il repéra James qui discutait avec ses copains et s'avança vers lui.

Albus : James, je peux te parler quelques minutes ?

James se retourna et regarda son frère puis après quelques instants ou Albus attendit une réponse, il le toisa du regard et se détourna sans lui avoir adressé la parole. Le brun ne comprenait plus rien et ce demander pourquoi son frère ne voulait pas lui adresser la parole. Il l'interpella pour pouvoir lui demander des explications.

Albus : James, pourquoi tu veux pas me parler ?

James se retourna à nouveau vers son petit frère et lui dit d'une voix dure qu'il n'avait jamais pris pour lui adresser la parole.

James : Dégage, je parle pas aux serpents.

Puis il retourna discuter avec ses copains. Albus quant à lui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son frère ne voulait plus lui parler tout ça parce qu'il était à Serpentard. Soudain, il réalisa en regardant sa table qu'ils étaient peu nombreux. En effet, depuis la fin de la guerre, la maison Serpentard avait perdu de son prestige et beaucoup d'élèves qui se retrouvait dans cette maison finissait par quitter Poudlard car ils ne pouvaient pas supporter le mépris et la haine que les trois autres maisons surtout Gryffondor nourrissait à l'égard des élèves de Serpentard. Certains élèves s'étaient même fait agressés physiquement. Il remarqua également que tous les élèves y compris les Serpentard se tenaient éloigné de Scorpius. Comme son frère ne voulait plus lui parler, il rejoignit sa table avec une légère tristesse car après tout, il avait toujours été proche de son grand frère. Il s'installa à sa table qui était silencieuse alors que les autres était bruyante puis il commença à manger mais il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Il se leva de table et décida d'aller faire un tour dehors près du lac.

Scorpius se demandait pourquoi ce foutu Potter n'avait pas su tenir sa langue devant leurs pères. Il se dit qu'il aurait sûrement le droit à une bonne punition pour s'être battu comme un moldu avec le fils de l'ennemi de son père. Il vit Albus s'asseoir puis repartirent de la Grande Salle quelques minutes plus tard sans avoir manger grand-chose. Il se leva de table car il avait fini de déjeuner et décida d'aller faire un tour dans son dortoir car il avait des affaires à récupérer.

Albus était assis près du lac. Il trouvait cette endroit calme et reposant. Il se demandait bien ce qui avait pris à son frère de le traiter de serpent. Il ne voulait pas être à Serpentard et en plus, il avait Malefoy dans son dortoir. Il soupira et décida d'écrire à son père. Il prit dans ses affaires de cours qu'il avait avec lui, une plume et un parchemin.

**Bonjour Papa,**

**Je suis désolé de mettre battu hier avec le jeune Malefoy mais il n'avait pas a t'insulter. Tu sais, je me sens pas à ma place à Serpentard et ce midi quand j'ai essayé de parler avec James, il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il m'a dit qu'il ne parler pas aux serpents et de dégager. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis pas à Gryffondor alors que maman et toi vous y étiez ? Je veux retourner à la maison. James me déteste parce que je suis à Serpentard mais j'ai rien demandé moi.**

**Bisous Albus.**

Finalement, Albus n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes qui avait coulé sur le parchemin. Il posa sa plume et son parchemin puis il mit sa tête entre ses jambes et resta plusieurs minutes a pleurer. Il finit par se calmer et vu qu'il était l'heure d'aller en cours de potions. Il se releva, ramassa ses affaires et se mit en route vers les cachots de Poudlard.

Scorpius était passer dans le hall et avait vu Albus dans le parc alors qu'il allait en potions. Il décida de l'ignorer et continua son chemin. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la classe, tout le monde était là et attendait le professeur. Mr Zanbini arriva quelques instants plus tard et fit entré les élèves. Au moment ou il allait fermer la porte, le jeune Potter arriva.

Albus : Attendez monsieur.

Il avait couru et était essoufflé. Blaise le regarda quelques secondes puis le fit entré dans la classe.

Blaise : Très bien pour cette fois, ça passe mais arriver un peu en avance la prochaine fois. Compris Mr Potter.

Albus : Bien, Mr Zanbini.

Albus s'assis près d'un fille de Serpentard qu'il ne connaissait pas. Blaise referma la porte et se dirigea vers le devant de la classe. Arrivé près du tableau, il scruta ses élèves puis prit la parole.

Blaise : Je m'appelle Blaise Zanbini, je suis votre professeur de potions et votre Directeur de maison. Nous commencerons par de simple potion, peu longue à réaliser et vous travaillerez par deux.

Il inscrivit les ingrédients et les propriétés de la potion au tableau puis laissa ses élèves commencer. Lorsque Albus sortit de son cours, il se dit qu'il était aussi peu doué que son père en potion. Heureusement qu'il était avec quelqu'un sinon le chaudron aurait exploser plusieurs fois. Il fourra sa main dans son sac et en ressortit son emploi du temps. Il vit qu'il avait son premier cours de vol. Il partit en direction du stade de Quidditch et croisa son frère et ses copains qui sortaient de cours. Son frère ne lui jeta même pas un regard et l'ignora complètement. Albus décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Il était impatient de voler car il voulait savoir s'il était aussi bon que son père sur un balai. Le professeur de vol arriva et se présenta.

………… : Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle Ronald Weasley. Aujourd'hui vous allez apprendre à voler. Veuillez vous placer près de votre balai, levez votre main et dite debout.

Albus se posa sur le sol et alla ranger le balai dans la remise.

Ron : C'est très bien pour votre premier cours de vol. Au revoir.

Les élèves après avoir ranger leur balai s'en allèrent et retournèrent dans leur salle commune ou autre part. Les cours étant fini, Albus décida d'aller parler à son oncle. Il le rejoignit dans la remise ou il rangeait le matériel.

Albus : Oncle Ron, comment va tu ?

Ron : Ah Albus, je vais très bien mais avec ta tante c'est pas facile tous les jours.

Albus rigola en imaginant son oncle au prise avec les sautes d'humeurs et les envies de sa tante.

Ron : Et toi comment va tu ?

Albus : Ca peut aller.

Ron regarda son neveu et vit que ça n'allait pas très fort. Il avait le regard triste et perdu d'un enfant qui n'arrive pas à trouver sa place.

Ron : Tu sais, tu peux me parler si tu veux.

Albus : James ne veux plus me parler parce que je suis à Serpentard. J'ai envoyer une lettre à papa.

Ron : Allez t'inquiète, ton père ira parler à ton frère. Ca va s'arranger.

Albus : Merci beaucoup, oncle Ron.

Ron sourit à Albus puis lui annonça qu'il devait partir et lui souhaita une bonne fin de journée. Albus qui avait retrouvé un peu de gaieté décida de se rendre directement dans la Grande Salle. La conversation avec son oncle lui avait donné faim et il n'avait pratiquement rien mangé ce midi comme il ne se sentait pas bien. Arrivé la-bas, il s'assit rapidement et commença à manger tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Il avait pratiquement fini de manger lorsque les hiboux apparurent. La chouette de la famille vint se poser devant lui en lui tendant sa patte. Son père avait fait vite pour lui renvoyer une réponse. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut la lettre. Après sa lecture, un sourire immense parcourait son visage, son père allait parler avec James et tout arrangé. Il mangea son dessert avec entrain, sortit de la Grande Salle en courant puis partit vers sa salle commune.

Scorpius après le cours de vol était retourner dans son dortoir pour déposer ses affaires. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la Grande Salle, il vit Potter en sortir en courant avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Il se dirigea vers sa table sans plus faire attention aux murmures qu'il entendait sur son passage. Il savait qu'il était rejeté à cause de son nom. Son père lui avait tout raconté, la guerre, le fait qu'il était mangemort ainsi que son grand-père qui avait fait pas mal de crime et qui avait reçu le baiser du détraqueur. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, il n'avait connu que sa grand-mère Narcissa Malefoy. Les gens étaient vraiment stupides, il le jugé uniquement parce que son père avait fait une erreur dans sa jeunesse qu'il avait payer. En effet, son père lui avait également dit qu'il avait passé trois à Azkaban. Il avait cru devenir fou mais il avait réussit à s'en sortir et Scorpius était très fière d'avoir un père comme Drago Malefoy. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait répondu à Potter lorsque celui-ci avait insulté son père. Quiconque insulté un Malefoy en payer les conséquences. Il s'assit à sa table et mangea seul comme d'habitude. Il n'avait pas d'ami et n'en aurait pas tout au long de ses années à Poudlard, il le savait et cela lui était égale du moment qu'on lui foutait la paix. Après le repas, il décida de retourner dans sa salle commune, il ne voulait pas traîner et en plus, il était fatigué.

Lorsqu'il entra dans son dortoir, il ne vit que Potter qui se changeait. Il l'ignora, prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il entra et vit que le sol était jonché de vêtement, certainement ceux d'Albus. Il cria alors au brun qui était toujours entrain de se changer car il avait du mal à enfiler son bas de pyjama.

Scorpius : POTTER, on t'a pas appris à ramasser tes affaires. J'imagine même pas chez toi, sa doit être une vrai porcherie. Quoique ça m'étonne pas, ta mère est une Weasley. Elle a eu l'habitude depuis qu'elle est née. Vivre dans une porcherie pour elle, elle est dans son élément.

Albus serra les poings et se mordit presque jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de sauter sur ce petit connard et lui faire ravaler son air aristo coincé. Il alla dans la salle de bain, envoya un regard noir et chargé de haine à son vis-à-vis puis récupéra ses vêtements et s'enfuit à toute jambe avant de faire un massacre. Scorpius regarda le brun détalé, un sourire prit place sur son visage. Il avait bien remarqué qu'il se contenait pour éviter de le frapper. Finalement, il prit sa douche et alla se coucher. Lorsqu'il se glissa sous ses draps, Potter dormait déjà. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

A quelques kilomètres de là, leur père qui avait correspondu durant toute la journée, avait décider de se rencontrer à nouveau pour pouvoir continuer la conservation qu'ils avaient entamée après la convocation de leur fils. Il se donnèrent donc rendez-vous le lendemain pour passer l'après-midi ensemble car ils ne travaillaient pas.


	5. Chapitre 4

Merci pour vos reviews à tous

**Chapitre 4 : Un rapprochement inattendu**

Ce matin, Harry se leva de bonne humeur et de bonne heure. Il avait hâte de pouvoir finir cette conversation avec l'ancien Serpentard. Il alla prendre une douche puis prit son petit-déjeuner. L'horloge indiquait huit heures et il avait rendez-vous à midi. Il décida d'aller réveiller sa fille et de l'emmener chez sa nourrice. Il avait plusieurs choses à faire et ne voulait pas traîner. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Lily. Elle dormait encore et avait serré son ours en peluche dans ses bras. Harry la réveilla délicatement et la prit dans ses bras.

Harry : Ma puce, tu va aller t'habiller. Je vais t'emmener chez Elisabeth.

Lily : D'accord papa.

Lily planta un bisou sur la joue de son père puis il la posa par terre. Elle détala alors vers la salle de bain mais revint à peine quelques secondes plus tard car elle avait oublié de prendre ses vêtements. Harry la regarda faire avec un sourire au coin des lèvres puis il alla la rejoindre. Après que sa fille soit lavée et habillée, il partit directement pour chez Elisabeth. Lily se plaignit qu'elle avait faim et son père lui dit qu'elle mangerait chez sa nounou. Il déposa sa fille et lui dit que sa mère viendrait la prendre ce soir. Il se rendit ensuite à son bureau car même s'il ne travaillait pas, il voulait voir ou en était les dossiers en cours. Au Ministère, il croisa le Ministre de la Magie et certains de ces collègues. Il y resta une à deux heures puis il repartit chez lui. Lorsqu'il arriva, il était dix heures trente. N'ayant rien à faire, il alla flâner dans les rues. Il se rendit au Chaudron Baveur puis sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il se dirigea vers le magasin de Quidditch et contempla les nouveaux modèles de balai. Alors qu'il était devant la vitrine de la Ménagerie et qu'il regardait les hiboux quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule. Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Drago.

Drago : Bonjour Harry, comment va tu ?

Harry : ……..Bonjour Drago, je vais bien mais le rendez-vous était à midi et il est seulement…….

Harry regarda l'horloge de la banque.

Harry : Onze heures quinze. Tu es en avance.

Drago : Toi aussi, je te ferais remarquer.

Harry : Je suis venu en avance car comme je n'avais plus rien à faire chez moi, j'ai décider de me promener en attendant midi. Et toi ?

Drago : Pareil, je n'avais rien à faire alors……

Drago haussa les épaules et Harry lui sourit. Les deux hommes continuèrent à marcher ensemble. Il ne se parlait pas mais le silence qui régnait entre eux n'était pas gênant. Puis à midi, ils décidèrent d'aller manger. Durant le repas, ils discutèrent de leurs années à Poudlard en se remémorant toutes les crasses qu'ils s'étaient faites puis Harry voulut savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé après qu'il est anéantit Voldemort.

Drago : Après ta victoire, j'ai été jugé et j'ai écopé de trois ans à Azkaban. Après ma sortie de prison j'ai eu du mal. Je faisais des cauchemars toutes les nuits. J'ai fait deux dépressions puis j'ai quand même réussit à remonter la pente avec du mal certes mais……

Harry : Et tes parents ?

Le visage de Drago s'assombrit brusquement et un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux pendant un court instant mais il répondit finalement à Harry.

Drago : Mon père a reçu le baiser du détraqueur et ma mère s'est suicidée lorsque Scorpius avait cinq ans, il n'a vu sa grand-mère qu'une seule fois.

Le brun s'en voulait d'avoir poser cette question et fait remonter des souvenirs qu'il préférait sûrement oubliés.

Harry : Je suis désolé.

Drago : Tu sais, j'ai jamais vraiment aimé mes parents mais lorsque j'ai découvert ma mère. J'ai pleuré pour la deuxième fois de ma vie.

Harry : Et c'était pour quoi la première fois que tu a pleuré ?

Drago : Lors de la mort de ma femme. J'était tellement heureux ce jour là, j'allais avoir un enfant, une famille puis en quelques minutes tout s'est écroulé. Au début, j'ai rejeté la faute de la mort de sa mère sur Scorpius puis je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas de sa faute. A partir de ce moment là, j'ai pris soin de lui et je l'ai élevé comme elle aurait voulu.

Drago eu un sourire triste et Harry décida de ne plus aborder ce sujet. Alors qu'ils en étaient au dessert, Drago dévisagea Harry.

Drago : Ca te dirait de venir à mon manoir après manger.

Harry : Pourquoi pas ? J'ai toujours voulu savoir dans quel genre d'endroit tu vivais.

Ils finirent leurs repas, payèrent puis partirent pour la propriété du blond. Le manoir était tel que Harry se l'était toujours imaginé, grand avec de long couloirs et une multitude de pièces. Ils s'installèrent dans un petit salon très agréable devant un bon feu de cheminée. Drago se dirigea vers le bar et proposa à boire au brun.

Drago : Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Harry : Oui, tu a de la liqueur ?

Drago : Bien sur.

Drago remplit deux verres et en donna un à Harry.

Harry : Merci.

Aucun ne parla pendant un petit moment, ils appréciaient le calme reposant du manoir. Harry était perdu dans ses pensées tandis que le blond fixait les flammes. Au bout d'un certain temps, Harry se leva et arpenta la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient. Draco le regarda faire sans rien dire en l'observant. Bizarrement, il le trouvait beau et une chaleur commença à embrasait son corps. Il se gifla mentalement puis ce dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve une nouvelle compagne. Restait seule longtemps ne lui semblait pas vraiment bénéfique. Il revint sur terre lorsqu'il remarqua que le brun l'interpellait.

Draco : Excuse-moi. Tu disais Harry.

Harry : Pas grave, j'aimerai bien que tu me fasse visiter si ça ne te dérange pas.

Draco : Aucun problème, suis-moi.

Draco lui fit d'abord découvrir l'aile Ouest du manoir qui était réservée aux amis et aux invités. Il découvrit cinq chambres immenses ave chacune une salle de bain et un magnifique balcon. Il l'emmena ensuite dans l'aile Est qui était pour la famille. Les chambres était pareille mais elle était personnalisé selon si elle était habité ou non. Il découvrit donc la chambre de Scorpius qui était bleu ciel. Le brun ce dit qu'il était un peu différent de son père en matière de couleur tandis qu'Albus lui était comme Harry et adorait le rouge. Il sourit en repensant au jour ou Albus avait pleuré toute la journée car sa mère avait lavé son dessus de lit de Gryffondor et qu'elle avait du lui en mettre un autre de couleur vert et argenté en attendant que l'autre soit propre. Puis Draco lui fit visiter sa chambre qui était deux fois plus grande que celle de son fils. La chambre était verte émeraude, il y avait une grande armoire sur le côté gauche, une immense baie vitrée en face de la porte et un lit à baldaquins sur le côté droit. Lorsque le regard d'Harry se posa sur le lit, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Draco complètement nu dedans. Les rayons du soleil caressant sa peau douce les matins d'été, le drap glissant sur ses hanches alors qu'il se lève. Harry chassa ses images mal venu de sa tête, afficha un sourire et se retourna vers son hôte.

Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ils eurent l'impression de recevoir un choc électrique. Draco s'approcha d'Harry sans que celui-ci ne fasse un geste. Ils se retrouvèrent torse contre torse, sentant la chaleur du corps de l'autre à travers leurs vêtements. Puis sans que les deux ne comprennent pourquoi ni comment, ils s'embrassèrent. Draco caressa les lèvres d'Harry qui lui offrit l'accès à sa bouche, leurs langues s'emmêlèrent. Chacune essayant de dominer l'autre. Les bras du blond s'enroulèrent autour du cou du brun tandis que ce dernier caressait le dos de Draco. Ils mirent fin au baiser pour reprendre leur souffle et se regardèrent dans les yeux. L'un et l'autre savait qu'il ne devait pas aller plus loin car ils avaient des enfants et Harry était marié. Ils ne purent s'empêcher cependant de s'embrasser à nouveau. Draco n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour une femme et d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais était attiré par les hommes. Harry était aussi confus, les sensations qu'il éprouvait au contact du blond était plus fort que ce qui le liait à sa femme. Ils savait tous les deux que s'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas, ils le regretteraient plus tard. Malgré tout ça, lorsque Harry passa ses mains sous le vêtement pour aller touché la peau du blond, ce dernier ne le repoussa pas. Il commença à faire avancer le brun jusqu'à ce qu'il bute contre le lit. Draco s'éloigna un peu de l'ancien Gryffondor sans le lâcher des yeux.

Draco : Ecoute Harry, je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée qu'on entretiennent une liaison tout les deux.

Draco avait prononcé cette phrase alors que la moindre parcelle de son corps lui criait le contraire. Harry ne répondit pas car il le voulait comme jamais il n'avait voulu une femme. Il attira l'ancien Serpentard dans ses bras et reprit sa bouche pour un autre baiser passionné. Le brun remit ses mains sous le tee-shirt du blond et caressa les muscles de son dos et de son ventre. Le blond le fit s'allonger sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur ses jambes. Harry finit par lui retirer son vêtement et il admira un instant le torse parfait de son amant. Il approcha sa main de l'un des deux bout de chair rose et le pinça légèrement entre ses doigts. Il s'amusa à le titiller et au bout de quelques minutes, le blond lâcha un léger gémissement qui incendia les reins de son amant. Harry d'un mouvement de hanche inversa leur position et prit place sur le blond. Son bassin entra en contact avec celui de Draco et ils gémirent ensemble lorsque leurs intimités se frôlèrent. Draco qui voulait pouvoir admirer son torse, retira la chemise d'Harry. Le brun se pencha sur l'autre homme et redessina les muscles de son torse avec sa langue en lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir. Le blond qui adorait le traitement que lui faisait subir Harry, décida de lui rendre la pareille mais différemment. Il descendit ses mains sur les fesses de l'ancien Gryffondor et les malaxa à travers le jean. Sa main droite passa sur la hanche de son partenaire et vint descendre la fermeture éclair du pantalon . Il frotta la paume de sa main contre le vêtement du brun qui semblait être en forme. Il passa la barrière du boxer et empoigna le sexe de son amant qui ne retint pas un long gémissement. Harry délaissa le torse du blond pour ce concentré sur ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. En effet, le blond avait commencé à masturber Harry et ce dernier ne voulant pas être en reste, ouvrit le pantalon de Draco et commença également à le masturber. Les deux hommes gémissaient de plus en plus fort puis sentant la délivrance arriver, ils accélèrent tous deux le mouvement sur le membre de l'autre. Ils finirent par éjaculer en poussant un long râle de plaisir. Le brun s'allongea sur le torse du blond et ils restèrent ainsi pendant encore quelques minutes. Finalement, ils finirent par se débarrasser de leur pantalon et de leur boxer puis se couchèrent dans le lit du blond. Pendant tout le reste de la journée, ils se caressèrent et apprirent le corps de l'autre mais ils n'allèrent pas plus loin car c'était encore trop tôt. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à six heures, ils s'embrassèrent puis Harry rentra chez lui. Sa femme était déjà rentré et préparait le dîner pendant que sa cadette jouait dans sa chambre avec ses poupées. Harry embrassa sa femme sur le front.

Harry : Bonjour ma chérie, ta journée s'est bien passée ?

Ginny : Très bien et toi ? Ou était-tu d'ailleurs ?

Harry ne savait s'il pouvait lui dire que Malefoy et lui étaient devenus amis, enfin sans considérer le fait qu'ils se soit toucher intimement et embrasser. Il décida de jouer la carte de la franchise, en parti.

Harry : J'ai passé la journée avec Draco Malefoy.

Ginny : Malefoy ????

Ginny était très surprise, qu'est-ce que son mari pouvait bien faire avec ce mangemort.

Harry : Oui, Ginny avec Malefoy. Lui et moi avons sympathisé et on est ami maintenant. J'ai découvert son manoir, tu devrais le voir. Il est grand et très bien aménagé.

Ginny : Tu n'a pas besoin de traîner avec lui si c'est par pitié parce qu'il n'a plus aucun ami.

Harry : Ce n'est pas de la pitié, j'ai discuté avec lui et je me suis rendu compte qu'il était très appréciable quant il le voulait.

Ginny : Et tu dois le revoir quand ?

Harry : Je sais pas. Quand on aura le temps tout les deux.

Ginny n'insista pas plus et se remit à sa cuisine. Harry lui décida d'aller prendre une douche. Alors qu'il se glissait sous le jet d'eau, il repensa à la journée qu'il venait de passer. Il avait trompé sa femme mais bizarrement cette idée ne le répugnait pas autant qu'il aurait pu le croire. Il aimait sa femme mais depuis quelques temps, la passion c'était éteinte entre eux. Il n'avait plus fait l'amour depuis deux ans. Malgré cela, il lui avait toujours été fidèle mais avec Draco, il sentait que cela été différent. Il savait que si quelqu'un découvrait sa liaison, il perdrait beaucoup. Ils en avaient parlé et ils avaient décider de se voir du côté moldu pour éviter d'attirer l'attention et se faire prendre. Harry avait mentit à sa femme aussi sur la dernière question. Il savait très bien quand il allait le revoir mais sa femme ne devait pas le savoir. Moins elle en serait, mieux se sera car elle ne pourrait jamais se douter que son mari entretient une liaison avec son ancien ennemi de Poudlard et d'ailleurs, ça ne lui viendrait même pas à l'esprit.

Après le départ d'Harry, le blond avait été prendre une douche et il était maintenant dans son salon avec un verre de Whisky Pur Feu dans la main. Il repensait aux événements de la journée. Il avait aimé sentir le corps d'Harry contre le sien et le caressait. Mais il savait également qu'ils s'engageaient sur un chemin dangereux car Harry était marié et il était le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Si jamais on apprenait qu'il avait une liaison avec un homme, cela déclencherait un énorme scandale. L'homosexualité était tolérée chez les sorciers mais la plupart rejetait les gens comme ça. A croire qu'ils n'avaient pas retenu la leçon des deux dernières guerres. De plus, il était un ancien mangemort et les gens ne ferait plus jamais confiance à Harry. On le rejetterai et il serait mis au banc de la société et le blond ne le voulait pas. Malgré cela, il était heureux que le brun ait accepté d'entretenir une liaison avec lui et il sourit en pensant qu'il allait le revoir dans deux jours.

A suivre


	6. Chapitre 5

Merci pour les reviews

Avec un peu de retard, bonne année et plein de bonne chose

Chapitre 5 : Nouvelle et Noël

On était au mois de décembre et l'année scolaire se passait très bien. Albus et Scorpius ne se battaient pas mais ils s'insultaient régulièrement, leurs joutes verbales étaient devenues aussi célèbre que celles de leurs pères lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Dans trois jours, ils rentreraient chez eux pour les vacances de Noël.

Draco avait donné rendez-vous à Harry dans un Hôtel moldu près du Chaudron Baveur. Dès que Harry avait franchi le seuil de la chambre, il avait sauté sur la bouche de son amant. En effet, les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas vus depuis une semaine car le brun avait eu une mission à effectuer qui se trouvait au Canada. Présentement, Harry embrassait passionnément le blond qui répondait avec ardeur au baiser. Ce dernier passa ses mains sous la chemise du brun et caressa sa peau nue. L'ancien Gryffondor posa sa main droite sur la hanche de son partenaire et la caressa tandis que l'autre main s'activait à le décoiffer. Bientôt les vêtements commencèrent à tomber à terre, ils ressentaient tous deux le besoin de sentir la peau de leur amant contre la leur. Le brun allongea le blond sur le lit et s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Ils se caressèrent quelques minutes puis n'y tenant plus, Harry humidifia ses doigts qu'il amena jusqu'à l'intimité du blond. Avant d'entrer un premier doigt, il releva la tête et fixa son amant dans les yeux pour avoir son accord. Draco acquiesça et Harry commença à le préparer. C'était une sensation bizarre mais pas désagréable, d'ailleurs juste après que le brun est introduit un deuxième doigt, son partenaire commença à gémir de plaisir. Draco ne savait plus ou donnait de la tête, c'était tellement bon. Il gémit de frustration lorsque Harry retira ses doigts mais il n'eu pas longtemps à attendre. Le brun se plaça devant l'entrée de son amant et commença à entrer mais il s'arrêta net alors que le blond venait de pousser un cri de douleur. Il lui laissa le temps de s'habituer puis dès qu'il vu qu'il était près, il entra complètement à l'intérieur en lâchant un long râle de plaisir. Le blond noua ses jambes autour du bassin d'Harry qui entama un va et vient lent puis de plus en plus rapide. La douleur ne s'estompa pas entièrement mais elle était surpassée par le plaisir que lui donner son amant. Finalement après plusieurs minutes le brun attrapa le pénis du blond et le masturba au même rythme que ses va et vient. Peu après, Harry se déversa à l'intérieur de Draco. Ce dernier, lorsqu'il sentit la délivrance de son amant le rejoignit en éjaculant dans sa main. Ils restèrent un petit moment enlacer, Harry toujours en Draco le temps de reprendre leurs esprits puis ils se séparèrent, nettoyèrent les preuves de leurs ébats et s'enlacèrent en remontant les couvertures sur eux.

Harry avait la tête posée sur le torse de Draco et s'amusait à dessiner des arabesques sur son ventre.

Harry : Tu m'avait manqué.

Draco : Tu m'a manqué également. Tu sais la prochaine fois qu'on se voit, on peut le faire au manoir après tout, je suis seul.

Harry : Ca ne risque rien.

Draco : Absolument, personne ne s'approche de ma propriété et comme je n'ai pas d'amis.

Le brun releva la tête et lui effleura les lèvres plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que le blond les lui ravivent pour un baiser qui leur coupa le souffle.

Draco : Quand peut-tu venir chez moi ?

Harry : Demain et après demain je ne peut pas, il faut que je tape mon rapport sur la mission au Canada et que je le rende. Mais par contre samedi, je suis libre.

Ils se sourirent puis s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Deux heures après, ils repartirent chacun chez eux avec la promesse de se voir ce samedi là.

Scorpius avait fait ses valises et il était près à partir. Un grand sourire ornait son visage, les fêtes de Noël approchaient à grand pas et il allait revoir son père. Le trajet fut calme comme d'habitude, il était seul dans son compartiment et personne ni rien n'était venu le déranger. Il arriva enfin à Londres, dès qu'il descendit du train, il aperçut l'elfe qui était venu le chercher pour le ramener au manoir. Il s'avança vers la petite créature qui alla récupérer ses malles puis elle les fit transplaner au manoir. L'elfe s'en alla pour s'occuper des bagages. Scorpius lui ce demandait ou pouvait bien être son père. En effet, ce dernier avait oublié que son fils devait revenir aujourd'hui pour les vacances car il avait donné les instructions depuis déjà deux semaines et également parce que Harry occupait toute ses pensées. Le blond appela un elfe et lui demanda ou se trouvait son père.

Elfe : Monsieur Malefoy Draco, Maître est actuellement dans le salon privé, Monsieur Malefoy Scorpius.

Une fois l'elfe parti, il décida d'aller voir son père. Il monta jusqu'au salon, arrivé dans le couloir il entendit des bruits étranges ainsi qu'une voix d'homme mais qui n'appartenait pas à son père. Il s'approcha a pas feutré, une chance pour lui la porte était entrouverte. Il jeta un œil à l'intérieur et se figea un voyant la scène. Son père était entièrement nu, allongé sur la moquette du salon avec un homme brun au dessus de lui. Scorpius n'avait que 11 ans mais il n'était pas un enfant ignare. Il savait ce qu'était l'homosexualité et les relations sexuelles, d'ailleurs il était très mature pour un garçon de son âge. Il savait également que les bruits étranges qu'il avait entendu, était en faite des gémissements. Il ne pouvait voir l'homme brun car il avait le visage dans le cou de son père. Scorpius aurait aimé pouvoir détacher ses yeux de cette scène et s'en aller mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il voyait son père faire l'amour avec un homme. Soudain, l'homme brun releva la tête et Scorpius eu un choc. Il l'avait reconnu car il l'avait déjà vu et même sans jamais l'avoir vu en vrai, il l'aurait reconnu. C'était le père d'Albus Potter autrement dit Harry Potter, le Survivant. Il en avait assez vu et il allait partir lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son père s'élevé.

Draco : Harryyyy, plus……plus fort. Bai….baise moi,……plus fort.

Harry : Tu est hum si chaud, ……hum…..si étroit.

Outré par les paroles de son père qui n'avait jamais juré de façon si grossière et sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Scorpius se précipita dans le salon.

Scorpius : ARRETEZ.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent net et lorsqu'ils virent le fils de Draco, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et se rhabillèrent en un temps record. Le blond s'approcha mais ne savait quoi dire à son fils qui l'avait vu faire l'amour avec un homme. De toute évidence, il ne servait à rien de nier. Il jeta un œil à Harry qui était dans la même situation que lui et qui ne savait pas ou se mettre.

Draco : Harry, tu veux bien nous laisser quelques minutes. Je te rejoindrai dans ma chambre tout à l'heure.

Le brun acquiesça et partit en espérant que ça irait avec Scorpius. Ce dernier quant à lui ne savait plus quoi penser de son père. Finalement, Draco se décida à parler.

Draco : Ecoute Scorpius, je comprendrais que tu m'en veuille mais dis-moi quelque chose.

Après un temps qui parut assez long pour Draco, son fils consentit à prendre la parole.

Scorpius : Depuis combien de temps ?

Draco : Deux mois.

Scorpius : Tu comptais me le dire ou pas ?

Draco : Je ne sais pas. Tu sais comme Harry est marié, il faut qu'on soit prudent.

Scorpius haussa un sourcils suite à la dernière remarque de son père. Prudent, son propre fils les avaient surpris dans le salon alors que la porte n'était même pas fermé. Ils discutèrent pendant près d'une heure et finalement Scorpius accepta assez bien le fait que son père est une relation avec un homme.

Draco : Je vais retourner voir Harry, d'accord.

Scorpius : Très bien, papa.

Draco sortit du salon et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Scorpius qui était un garçon curieux ne put s'empêchait de le suivre discrètement. Il se posta près de la porte et put écouter la conversation car la porte n'était pas tout à fait fermé.

Harry : Comment ça s'est passé avec ton fils ?

Draco : Très bien, il le prend mieux que je ne le pensait.

Il entendit l'autre homme pousser un soupir de soulagement. Puis il recommencèrent à parler mais différemment.

Harry : Et si on continuait ce qu'on avait commencé tout à l'heure quand ton fils nous a interrompu, humm.

Draco : J'avoue que c'est plutôt une bonne idée. Embrasse-moi.

Harry : Avec plaisir, je t'aime.

Draco : Je t'aime aussi.

Scorpius resta stupéfait pendant quelques instants.

POV Scorpius

J'accepte le fait que mon père ait une liaison avec Harry Potter mais je ne me douter pas qu'ils avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Mais d'après ce que je vient d'entendre, c'est le cas. Enfin, si mon père est heureux, c'est ça qui compte.

Fin POV Scorpius

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il décida de les laisser seul car des gémissements commençait à se faire entendre. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et se mit à lire tranquillement. Pendant les vacances de Noël, Scorpius eu encore deux fois l'occasion de voir l'amant de son père. La première fois fut quatre jours après qu'il les ait surpris. Il avait été voler sur le terrain de Quidditch et lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, il avait décider d'aller voir son père. Il se dirigea vers son bureau car il savait que c'était là qu'il avait le plus de chance de le trouver. Comme il avait l'habitude de ne pas frapper étant donné qu'ils étaient toujours tout seul dans le manoir, il entra directement. A peine eu-t-il passé la porte qu'il se figea sur le seuil. Son père avait la tête rejeté en arrière et de petit soupir de plaisir s'échappait de ses lèvres. Le jeune Malefoy voyait dépassé les pieds de son amant sur le côté du bureau. Il rougit et détourna les yeux lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'ils faisaient. Sortant silencieusement de la pièce, il alla dans la bibliothèque pour rechercher un livre car il avait fini son dernier roman.

La deuxième fois eu lieu deux jours avant la rentrée. Scorpius était dans le salon du bas et il faisait ses devoirs lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Il se demandait qui cela pouvait-il être, il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte car ils n'avaient plus d'elfe de maison. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Harry Potter qui lui souriait.

Harry : Bonjour Scorpius, ton père est là.

Scorpius : Bonjour Mr Potter, oui il est là. Entrer, je vous prie.

Le brun était amusé par ce jeune garçon qui ressemblait trait pour trait à son amant lorsqu'il avait onze ans. Il entra dans l'entrée et retira son manteau. Drago qui était venu voir qui avait sonné fut surpris de voir Harry car ils n'avaient pas prévu de se voir aujourd'hui.

Drago : Un problème Harry. Que fais tu là ?

Harry s'avança vers son amant et lui donna un baiser avant de répondre.

Harry : Je suis désolé d'arriver à l'improviste sans prévenir mais on ne pourra se voir pendant trois semaines. J'ai eu une mission de dernière minute et je pars demain. Tu va me manqué, mon ange. Je ne t'ai pas dérangé au moins.

Drago : Tu sais bien que tu ne me dérange jamais. Trois semaines, toi aussi tu vas me manqué. Tu pensera à moi, mon amour.

Harry : Tout les jours.

Drago : Reste cette nuit, s'il te plait.

Drago supplia Harry du regard qui finit par céder. Scorpius qui avait assisté à la scène, ne put s'empêcher d'être frappé par l'amour que son père possédait pour son amant. Il voyait bien également combien Harry Potter aimait son père.

Harry : Je vais dire à Ginny que je suis obligé de rester au bureau pour préparer la nouvelle mission et que je ne pourrais rentrer de la nuit.

Drago sourit à son amant et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Ils passèrent la nuit à faire l'amour puis le lendemain matin Harry fut obliger de retourner au bureau. Drago quant à lui alla travailler en repensant à la magnifique nuit que son amant lui avait fait passer.

A suivre


	7. Chapitre 6

Voici le nouveau chapitre avec assez de retard quand même mais pour me faire pardonné le chapitre contient un joli lemon. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. J'ai eu du mal à le pondre mais je crois que c'est mon meilleur chapitre. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 6 : Le scandale éclate**

Les vacances de Noël étaient passées depuis maintenant trois semaines et toute l'école était en effervescence car le premier match de Quidditch de l'année Serpentard/Gryffondor allait avoir lieu dans trois jours. Scorpius était à la bibliothèque entrain de faire son devoir de potion. Il ne savait pourquoi mais depuis qu'il était au courant pour son père et Mr Potter, il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil en direction d'Albus Potter. Il se demandait parfois comment réagirait le jeune Gryffondor s'il savait pour la relation qui liait leurs pères. De plus, son père lui envoyait régulièrement des lettres et depuis la reprise des cours, il n'y avait pas une seule lettre dans laquelle il ne lui parle de Harry. Le jeune Malefoy était content car son père était enfin heureux et il avait quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui même si c'était un homme. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était déjà l'heure du repas. Ce n'est que lorsque la bibliothécaire le pria de partir qu'il vit que son devoir n'avait pas avancer d'un iota et qu'en plus, il allait être en retard pour le dîner. Il ramassa vite fait ses affaires puis fila vers son dortoir ou il les déposa. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrivait enfin à la Grande Salle. Comme toujours depuis le début d'année, il alla s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard sans ce soucier plus que ça des regards de haine, de dégoût ou encore des remarques acerbes qu'on lui lançait sur son passage. Il mangea peu car il n'avait pas très faim puis retourna dans son dortoir. Il s'installa ensuite dans un coin reculé de sa salle commune avec son devoir de potion bien décidé cette fois-ci à ne pas se laisser distraire pour pouvoir le finir. Deux heures plus tard, il achevait enfin son devoir, ramassa ses affaires puis alla se coucher. Dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller, le sommeil l'envahit et il se laissa glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain alors que tout le monde était maintenant attabler devant le petit-déjeuner, les hiboux vinrent livrer le courrier habituel. Un hibou noir se posa devant le jeune blond, il avait deux lettres accrochées à la patte. Scorpius prit les enveloppes et caressa le hiboux qui hulula joyeusement. Il repartait alors qu'une chouette se posa elle aussi près du Serpentard. Il détacha la gazette du sorcier et la mit de côté. Il s'intéressa aux lettres et reconnut l'écriture de son père sur l'une d'elle tandis que l'autre venait de son correspondant. En effet depuis quelques mois, il correspondait avec un jeune garçon du même âge que lui qui habitait en France. Il lut d'abord celle de son père, il disait que Harry était enfin revenu de sa mission et qu'ils avaient passé le lundi ensemble. Scorpius afficha un petit sourire de joie à la fin de sa lecture. Ensuite il prit l'autre enveloppe. Son ami espérait qu'il ait passé de bonnes vacances et qu'il était heureux. Après avoir lu la lettre ou son ami avait décrit sa rentrée et ses nouveaux amis, il prit en main la gazette pour pouvoir la lire. Il finit par se rendre compte que la Grande Salle était devenue complètement silencieuse. Il releva la tête et vit certain et certaine le dévisager avec encore plus de dégoût qu'avant. Il remarqua également que certain fixait la table des Rouge et Or avec curiosité plus précisément James Potter qui semblait avoir un problème. Ce dernier se tenait à la table et on avait l'impression qu'il tremblait. Si Scorpius avait tourné la tête, il aurait vu le jeune Albus Potter dans le même état que son frère. Au lieu de cela, il haussa les épaules et ne cherchant pas à comprendre le pourquoi de son comportement, replongea le nez dans les nouvelles fraîches. A peine avait-il regardé la Une du journal qu'il pâlit visiblement malgré le fait qu'il est déjà un teint plutôt pâle. En effet sur toute la moitié de la page, on pouvait voir Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy en personne enlacer dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le brun était couché sur le blond et il s'embrassait comme si leur vie en dépendait. La photo les représentait tout deux nu dans un lit mais heureusement un drap couvrait les deux hommes jusqu'à la cambrure des reins. Scorpius s'efforça de rester calme, déglutit péniblement et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'article qu'il survola. Il avait à peine regarder quelques lignes, qu'il rejeta le journal au long avec un air dégoûté. Ce torchon ne racontait que des infamies, il accusait son père d'avoir ensorceler Harry Potter ou encore racontait que ce dernier avait été contraint de coucher avec Malefoy à cause d'un chantage qu'il lui ferait. Il y avait également toute une partie sur l'immondice qu'était Drago Malefoy. Scorpius serra les poings et refoula ses larmes car ça ne servirait à rien qu'il pleure. Pourtant, il en avait tellement envie. Alors que son père était enfin heureux, il allait avoir des problèmes avec pratiquement toute la population sorcière. Soudain Scorpius prit peur et si on s'en prenait à lui à cause de sa liaison avec le Sauveur de Monde Sorcier. Le jeune garçon releva la tête pour ne croisait que des regards dégoûtés ou méprisants.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans un bureau au Ministère de la Magie, un homme brun regardait horrifié la gazette d'aujourd'hui. Harry se passa une main sur le visage. Maintenant que tout le monde avait découvert la vérité, il fallait assumer. Il espérait sincèrement que ses enfants n'allaient pas voir le journal avant qu'il ne leur en parle lui-même. Pour la première fois, il avait vraiment peur. Pas pour lui mais pour son amant. Comment les sorciers allaient réagir au fait qu'il entretenait une liaison avec un ancien mangemort ? Il savait également que ce soir, il lui faudrait affronter son épouse. Malgré que leur amour s'était éteint, il ne voulait pas la faire trop souffrir mais le divorce était à présent inéluctable. Il se leva et sortit de son bureau. A ce moment, tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui mais il n'en tint pas compte et se dirigea vers le bureau du Ministre de la Magie. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il était très nerveux néanmoins il prit son courage à deux mains et frappa. Quelques secondes après, la voix du ministre se fit entendre et il entra dans le bureau. Après la mort de Voldemort, il avait fallu du temps aux sorciers pour retrouver un Ministre qui serait bien s'occuper du monde magique. Finalement après plus de trois mois sans Ministre, c'est Arthur Weasley qui avait été nommé. Sa belle-fille, Hermione Granger avait elle-même mit en place toute sa campagne et c'est grâce à elle, qu'il avait gagné. Harry s'avança puis inspira à fond avant de commencer à parler.

Harry : Bonjour, Mr Weasley. Je suppose que vous avez vu la gazette du sorcier ce matin ?

Harry attendit anxieux que son beau-père daigne lui répondre.

Mr Weasley : En effet, que veux-tu ?

Harry : J'aimerai prendre un à deux jours de congé pour…

Il fit un signe en direction du journal posé juste devant lui.

Mr Weasley : Ecoute Harry, je ne te juge pas. Je n'ai pas à intervenir dans votre vie de couple même si tu est marié à ma fille. Je t'accorde deux jours de congé.

Le brun ce détendit immédiatement suite à la phrase de Mr Weasley qui avait remarqué que son beau-fils était tendu. Il avait eu peur pendant un moment qu'il lui fasse la morale sur le fait qu'il est trompé sa femme et de surcroît avec un homme. Plusieurs minutes après, il se retrouvait dehors. Il décida de passer voir son amant avant d'affronter son épouse. Il transplanna et arriva devant le Manoir Malefoy. A peine fut-il arrivé à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur son amour. Draco se précipita dans les bras de son homme qui l'accueillit avec enthousiasme.

Draco : Tu a vu le journal ? Harry que va-t-il se passer pour nous deux ? Pour tes enfants ? Pour ta femme ?

Le Survivant resserra sa prise sur le corps blottit contre lui et ils rentrèrent dans le manoir.

Harry : Je n'ai plus le choix maintenant, je vais divorcer et pour mes enfants, je ne sais pas encore. Il faudra que j'aille leur parler et leur expliquer.

Le brun soupira et enfouit son visage dans le cou délicieux de son amant. Draco se posait toujours des questions, le brun avait parler de sa femme et ses enfants mais il n'avait rien dit les concernant eux.

Draco : Harry est-ce que tu regrette ?

Harry releva vivement la tête et encra ses yeux incrédules dans ceux du blond.

Harry : Regretter quoi Draco ?

Draco : Nous, notre liaison ? Tu vas devoir te séparer de ta femme et tes enfants vont sûrement t'en vouloir.

Harry prit le menton de son amant d'une main et lui fit relevé la tête. Sans que ce dernier ne s'y attende, le brun s'empara de ses lèvres et entama un baiser langoureux et passionné qui laissa le blond pantois. Puis il murmura tout contre ses lèvres, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne regretterait jamais de l'avoir laisser entrer dans sa vie. Draco en eu les larmes aux yeux et repris la bouche de son partenaire pour un autre baiser tout aussi enflammé que le premier. Les mains d'Harry repartirent à la découverte de ce corps qu'il aimait tant. Tandis que le baiser continuait, le brun avait placer ses mains dans le dos du blond. L'une d'elle descendit progressivement pour atterrir sur les fesses fermes pendant que l'autre exécutait de petit cercle concentrique qui envoyait des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de son partenaire. Le blond mit fin au baiser et susurra d'une voix chaude et douce tout en lui mordillant l'oreille, combien il avait envie de lui. Harry se détacha de son amant, lui prit la main et se dirigea vers la chambre du maître des lieux. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre, il poussa le blond sur le lit et s'installa à califourchon sur ses hanches. Il se mit à le caresser et déboutonna sa chemise qu'il lui retira. Il contempla le torse musclé de son amant, avança sa bouche et mordilla l'un des boutons de chair. Draco se mit à pousser des petits cris de plaisir qui firent monter l'excitation d'Harry. Après quelques minutes de torture, le brun s'attaqua à l'autre téton. Le blond était à la merci de son amour, il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un pantin qui ne ressentait plus que du désir entre les mains de l'autre homme. Il se sentait dans une sorte de brouillard comateux ou seul la perception des mains et de la bouche de son amant lui parvenait. Harry retraça ensuite les abdomens de son homme tout en déboutonnant son pantalon. Il se redressa ensuite et doucement fit glisser le vêtement le long des jambes du blond. Il remonta progressivement en caressant d'abord les mollets, les cuisses puis les hanches en prenant soin de frôler l'entrejambe de Draco encore prisonnier du boxer. Ce dernier se cambra recherchant plus de contact. Harry posa de légers baisers à l'intérieur des cuisses sans toutefois s'occupé du désir du blond qui se tender de plus en plus. Il sourit lorsque qu'un grognement de frustration s'échappa des lèvres de son amant. Il décida d'arrêter de le faire languir et le débarrassa de son boxer puis il prit son pénis en main. Il le sentait pulser dans sa paume, chaud et gorgé de sang. Tout en commençant à le masturber, il entama un baiser langoureux. Ils mirent fin au baiser lorsqu'ils commencèrent à manquer d'air puis le brun se plaça devant l'entrejambe du blond qu'il finit par prendre en bouche. Les gémissements de son amant s'intensifiait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des va et vient de sa bouche sur son pénis. Soudain sans avoir pu prévenir Harry, le corps du blond se tendit tandis qu'il éjaculait dans sa bouche. Le brun avala toute la semence alors que son homme retombait épuisé et en sueur sur les draps. Il remonta au niveau de son visage, contemplant son amant. Harry aimait regarder et détailler son amant après la jouissance, il le trouvait magnifique.

Draco inversa leurs positions et entreprit de faire connaître à Harry le même plaisir qu'il lui avait procuré. Il commença donc sa lente et douce torture et déshabilla à son tour l'autre homme. Harry gémissait de plus en plus et son érection devenait très douloureuse. Mais, il voulait plus. Il voulait ne plus faire qu'un avec son ange, il voulait s'enfoncer en lui et lui prouver à quelle point il l'aimait. Finalement après plusieurs minutes, d'un mouvement de hanche, il reprit sa place sur Draco. Il vint chercher ses lèvres pour un baiser puis lui écarta les cuisses. Il fit venir à lui le tube de lubrifiant dont il enduit ses doigts généreusement. Puis il mit sa main devant l'intimité de son amant et entra un premier doigt. Il fit quelques mouvements de ciseaux et rajouta un deuxième doigt. Il sentit le blond se crisper un peu mais bien vite, il se détendit et des petits gémissements passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres. Un troisième doigt vint rejoindre les deux autres. Après plusieurs minutes de préparation, il retira ses doigts, enduisit son membre de lubrifiant et se plaça devant l'intimité de Draco. Harry encra ses émeraudes dans les yeux de son amour. Ce dernier qui avait compris la question muette, répondit par un hochement de tête. Le brun pénétra doucement son amant tout en guettant sa réaction. Il s'arrêta complètement lorsque ce dernier poussa un petit cri de douleur. Il attendit quelques instants puis Draco qui n'avait plus mal, s'empala de lui-même. Le brun ne put retenir un gémissement des plus érotiques qui fit encore grimper la température de leurs corps et de la chambre. Il entama un doux va et vient, le blond remonta un peu plus ses jambes et vint les nouer dans le dos du brun. Leurs gémissements de plaisirs emplissaient la pièce. On avait l'impression que leur corps se fondait dans celui de l'autre. L'amour est une des plus belles choses que l'on peut offrir à celui ou celle que l'on aime et Harry voulait prouver à son amant qu'il l'aimait de tout son être. Ils avaient déjà fait l'amour mais jamais avec une telle intensité. Leurs yeux qui s'étaient croisés ne se lâchaient plus et exprimait tout l'amour qu'il ressentait l'un pour l'autre. Depuis que Harry était entré dans la vie de Draco, celui-ci avait retrouvé le bonheur. Il avait de nouveau appris à aimer et à donner. Oh, bien sur il aimait son fils mais ce n'était pas comme l'amour qu'il portait à son amant. Lorsque le brun s'enfonçait en lui, il se sentait complet. Il avait l'impression de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Harry avait accéléré la cadence de ses coups de butoirs et alors que la jouissance arrivait, un dôme doré et argenté se forma autour d'eux. Les deux amants ne s'en rendirent pas compte et jouirent ensemble, Harry à l'intérieur de son amour et Draco entre leurs deux corps. A ce moment là, le dôme se mit à briller plus fort et éclaira entièrement la chambre. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes puis le dôme disparût alors qu'Harry retombait sur le blond. Ils reprirent leurs respirations mais restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Harry finit par se retirer du corps moite et accueillant de son amant, il roula sur le côté et Draco vint se blottir contre son torse. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant plusieurs minutes, appréciant seulement la présence de l'autre à leur côté puis Draco finit par briser le silence.

Draco : Est-ce que tu a vu le dôme de magie Harry ?

Malgré que les deux amants n'ai pas vu le dôme au début, lorsque celui-ci avait emplit la pièce de sa lumière, ils l'avaient remarqué. Harry posa un baiser sur son front avant de lui répondre.

Harry : Oui et je me demande ce que c'est ?

Un pli soucieux barrait son front alors qu'il réfléchissait à l'étrange phénomène auquel ils avaient été confronté. Draco l'embrassa pour le rassurer et lui souffla dans l'oreille.

Draco : Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, nous sommes en pleine forme. Je ne crois pas que ce soit dangereux, il n'y a rien à craindre.

Harry : Tu a sûrement raison mais je demanderais quand même à Hermione de faire des recherches. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque et surtout je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je tiens trop à toi, mon amour. Je t'aime.

Draco : Moi aussi, je t'aime mon ange.

Ils se sourirent avec tendresse et s'embrassèrent passionnément. Ils restèrent toute la journée dans la chambre, ne sortant que pour se nourrir et ils refirent l'amour plusieurs fois.

Il était sept heures lorsque Harry rentra chez lui. Il avait pris une douche chez son amant et ils s'étaient quitté sur un dernier baiser. A présent, le brun était devant sa maison et était légèrement anxieux. Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'il tournait en rond devant sa porte s'en pouvoir entrer. Finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains (on est Gryffondor ou on ne l'est pas – lol) et rentra chez lui. Il défit sa cape et se dirigea vers le salon. Il allait entrer dans la pièce mais il se figea. En effet, assis dans les fauteuils, se trouvaient sa femme Ginny ainsi que ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione et Ron. Il déglutit mais ne se défila pas pour autant car il venait de voir sur la table du salon, la gazette du sorcier de ce matin. Il fit un pas dans le salon et se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention. Sa femme tourna la tête et lorsqu'il vit la tristesse dans ses yeux, il s'en voulut mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il avait fait son choix et s'en tiendrait. Ses deux amis avaient eux aussi tourner la tête vers lui et le regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable. Ginny fut la première à parler.

Ginny : Est-ce que tu entretient une liaison avec Malefoy ?

La voix de sa femme et bientôt ex-femme était faible. Ils savaient tous les deux que la question posée n'en était pas une mais contenait une vérité. Harry eu une pensée pour son amant alors qu'il confirmait.

Harry : Oui.

A suivre


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 : Un cœur brisé et des ennuis à l'horizon**

Ginny : Depuis combien de temps ?

Harry : Un peu plus de trois mois.

Il savait qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas craquer et qu'elle retenait ses larmes.

Ginny : Tu va rompre. On ira voir un psychologue pour sauver notre couple, je ne peut pas dire que je ne t'en veux pas mais je t'aime toujours. Il faut penser à nos enfants.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra lorsqu'il entendit sa femme parler, il ne savait comment lui dire mais il ne l'aimait plus et cela depuis quelques années. Il était rester avec elle pour éviter de faire souffrir leurs enfants. A présent qu'il avait retrouvé l'amour, ils ne pouvaient plus jouer le couple amoureux et parfait. Il croisa le regard de sa meilleur amie qui comprit dès qu'elle remarqua l'air triste et peiné du Survivant. Hermione avait toujours été quelqu'un d'intelligente et il lui en fallait peu pour comprendre les personnes et les situations. Aussi, elle comprit qu'il ne quitterait pas son amant mais qu'il allait demander le divorce avec Ginny. Elle reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui regardait son époux avec une lueur d'espoir et d'amour. Harry ne put se résoudre à regarder sa femme dans les yeux, il détourna la tête et fit la chose la plus difficile qu'il lui restait à faire.

Harry : Non, je suis désolé Ginny mais je ne t'aime plus. Il est préférable que nous divorcions.

Ginny fondit en larmes, elle ne pouvait pas croire que son mari, le père de ses enfants la quittait pour un homme qui plus est un ancien mangemort. Soudain, sa douleur fut remplacé par de la colère. Comment osait-il lui faire ça à elle qui lui avait tout donner, son amour, trois beaux enfants, son soutien lors de la guerre ? Elle se leva et s'approcha de son futur ex-mari. Harry releva la tête et avant même d'avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva avec une marque rouge sur la joue gauche. Après l'avoir giflé, elle se remit à pleurer plus fort qu'avant.

Ginny : VA T'EN. VA LE RETROUVER PUISQUE TU TIENS TANT A LUI. MAIS NE REMET PLUS JAMAIS LES PIEDS DANS CETTE MAISON. JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR. JE TE DETESTE.

Harry : Je suis vraiment désolé Ginny, je ne voulais pas en arriver là. Je prend mes affaires et je m'en vais, promis.

Il tourna les pieds et se dirigea vers leur chambre. Alors qu'il montait les escaliers, il s'aperçut que quelqu'un le suivait. Arrivé dans la chambre, il prend un sac et fourra tous ses vêtements dedans ainsi que certaines choses qu'il voulait récupérer. Il ferma son sac et se retourna pour tomber sur son meilleur ami.

Ron : Tu compte vraiment divorcer ?

Harry : Oui.

Ron : Pourquoi ?

Harry : Je l'aime, ne me demande pas pourquoi, ni comment, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Tous ce que je sais, c'est que je l'aime plus que tout.

Ron : Ecoute Harry, je ne peut pas te dire que je comprend parce que ce n'est absolument pas le cas mais je ne te dirais rien car c'est ta vie. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de me donner des nouvelles de temps en temps. Il vaut mieux que tu n'aille plus chez mes parents au moins le temps que ça passe. Ou est-ce que tu va aller ?

Harry sourit à son ami qui depuis la fin de la guerre avait appris à être plus poser et plus réfléchi. Et le brun lui en était reconnaissant de ne pas lui en vouloir car après tout, il entretenait une liaison avec Draco Malefoy celui qui avait si souvent dénigré sa famille.

Harry : Merci Ron. Je vais aller chez Draco. Est-ce que tu pourra rassembler toutes mes affaires que je ne peux emmener et me les apporter chez lui dès que tu aura le temps ?

Ron : Ok, je viendrais avec Hermione.

Ils se sourirent puis le brun empoigna son sac. Ils retournèrent dans le salon ou Ginny avait finit par s'endormir d'épuisement la tête sur les genoux d'Hermione. On pouvait voir les traces laisser par les larmes sur ses joues.

Hermione : Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, il lui faut juste un peu de temps.

Harry : Prenez soin d'elle, s'il vous plait ?

Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête. Il reporta son regard sur Ginny et lui essuya les joues.

Harry : Je suis sur que tu pourra trouver quelqu'un qui saura t'aimer plus que je n'ai su le faire.

Hermione lui serra la main fortement pour lui signifiait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle en cas de problème. Il lui sourit puis après un dernier regard vers sa femme, il s'en alla rejoindre son amant, laissant à ses amis le soin de veiller sur Ginny.

Dès qu'il avait finit de manger, Scorpius avait filer à son dortoir pour pouvoir écrire une lettre à son père. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait croiser aucun élève depuis qu'il était sorti de la Grande Salle. A peine eu-t-il écrit le dernier mot qu'il prit ses affaires de cours et se dirigea vers la volière. Il appela son hibou auquel il attacha sa lettre puis partit pour son cours de potions en communs avec les Gryffondor. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait aucun problème avec les autres élèves et en particulier avec Albus Potter. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la classe, le professeur n'était pas encore arriver mais tout ses camarades étaient là. Il reconnut le jeune Potter qui discuter avec Finnigan et deux autres garçons. Il se mit un peu à l'écart mais malgré ça, un élève de sa maison l'avait vu arriver.

Un Serpentard : Hey, regarder Malefoy est là.

Tous les élèves tournèrent la tête vers lui et il croisa le regard d'Albus. Il n'arrivait plus à se détacher de ses yeux et ne se rendit pas compte que le Gryffondor avançait vers lui. Ce n'est que lorsque celui-ci commença à lui parler qu'il réagit enfin.

Albus : Comment les journalistes peuvent croire que mon père ferait quelque chose d'aussi déguelasse surtout avec ton connard de père. Je suis sur que s'est ton paternel qui raconte ça pour détruire mon père et son mariage. Après tout, il a toujours été jaloux de mon père. Le tien n'est qu'un sale mangemort, connard et arriviste.

Scorpius se jeta sur Albus pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Il était tellement en colère qu'il cria quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du dire alors que tout le monde les regardaient se battre.

Scorpius : Mon père n'est pas un arriviste, lui et ton père entretiennent une liaison car ils s'aiment.

Le jeune Potter se figea alors qu'il allait lui donner un coup de poing.

Albus : Tu mens, c'est pas vrai. Le journal dit que des conneries.

Scorpius : Le journal ne dit que des conneries oui mais nos pères ont bien une relation.

Albus allait dire quelque chose lorsque le Directeur de Serpentard arriva. Il comprit tout de suite ce qui s'était passé et leur demanda de se présenter à son bureau après la fin du cour. Les élèves s'installèrent à leur place mais ils jetaient de fréquents coup d'œil à Albus ou à Scorpius. Ce dernier d'ailleurs venait de se rendre compte de la boulette qu'il venait de faire. Il savait qu'il allait avoir des problèmes avec son père. Le cours se passa bien mais les deux garçons ne cessait de se repasser dans la tête l'altercation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Albus ne pouvait pas croire que son père aimait Malefoy Senior, après tout ses parents était encore ensemble et ils s'aimaient toujours. A la fin du cours, ils se dirigèrent vers leur Directeur.

Blaise : Pourquoi vous êtres battu ?

Albus : La Gazette du Sorcier ne raconte que des balivernes, mon père n'est pas comme ça et je lui ai dit que son père n'avait pas intérêt à nuire au mariage de mes parents.

Scorpius : Il ne raconte que des ignominies sur mon père et il n'est pas comme on le décrit.

Blaise regarda chaque adolescent et il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de prévenir leurs pères afin qu'il règle ça entre eux.

Blaise : Je vous enlève cinquante points chacun et vous aurez une heure de retenu. Demain à 20 h devant mon bureau. Clair.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent puis s'en allèrent chacun de leur côté. Scorpius alla à la bibliothèque et prit un livre pour lire, il voulait se changer les idées. Albus lui partit en direction de la tour Gryffondor, il avait besoin de parler avec son frère. Tandis que Potter et Malefoy Junior vaquaient à leurs occupations, Blaise écrivait à Harry et Draco. Albus arriva devant le portrait qui gardait l'entrée des Gryffondor et donna le mot de passe. Il entra et se dirigea vers son frère qu'il avait repérer dans le fond de la salle avec ses copains.

Albus : James, je peux te parler ?

James arrêta de discuter et tourna la tête vers son frangin.

James : Viens on va dans ma chambre, je reviens les gars.

Il se leva et emmena Albus jusqu'à son dortoir. Une fois entré, il referma la porte et la verrouilla pour qu'on ne les dérangent pas.

James : Tu voulais quoi ?

Albus : Tu crois que c'est vrai, ce qu'ils ont marqué dans la Gazette ?

A ces mots, James se rembrunit et s'assit à côté de son cadet.

James : Bien sur que non, papa n'est pas comme ça. Tu le sais, pourquoi cette question ?

Albus respira un grand coup et lâcha l'information qu'il avait entendu de la bouche du jeune Malefoy.

Albus : Malefoy m'a dit que papa et son père entretenait une liaison et qu'il s'aimait.

Albus releva la tête pour découvrir son frère avec les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Après un temps qui parut duré une éternité pour Albus, James reprit ses esprits.

James : Malefoy t'a dit des bêtises, écoute, je vais envoyer une lettre à papa et il viendra lui-même nous démentir ses mensonges comme ça tu sera rassuré. D'accord.

Son frère hocha la tête et James lui sourit. Ce dernier proposa au Serpentard de rester un peu avec lui et ses potes, ce qu'il accepta. Ils mirent leurs soucis de côté et s'amusèrent jusqu'à l'heure de manger puis ils partirent pour la Grande Salle. Lorsque Albus se coucha ce soir là, il se dit que bientôt tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Scorpius quant à lui, savait que les ennuis n'était pas finit. Le jeune Potter s'endormit en pensant à son père tandis que ce dernier, s'endormait également mais dans les bras chaud et accueillant de son amant.

A suivre


	9. Chapitre 8

Après des mois et des mois d'absence, voici enfin le nouveau chapitre.

En espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 8 : Confrontation Partie 1 **

Le lendemain lorsque Harry se réveilla, il sentit une douce chaleur derrière son dos. Se retournant, il fit face au magnifique visage de son amant. Le brun contempla un instant Draco, ses lèvres roses et charnues ouvertes sur un souffle régulier et apaisé, son visage fin et harmonieux sans défaut, son torse musculeux et bien dessiné et ses jambes longues et fines. Repoussant les couvertures pour pouvoir regarder son amour, il ne put empêcher un sourire tendre de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Malgré qu'il est fait du mal à Ginny et qu'il devrait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec ses enfants, il était heureux car il aimait tellement le blond. S'approchant doucement sans faire de bruit, il se pencha au dessus de son visage et le picora de légers baisers. Son amour émit un gémissement étouffé par le sommeil, il descendit progressivement vers la gorge puis s'attaqua au torse de son homme pour le réveiller en douceur. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, Draco finit par ouvrir ses yeux et sourit lorsqu'il remarqua le petit jeu de son amant. L'ex Gryffondor se redressa et s'empara de sa bouche pour échanger un baiser passionné et amoureux. Ce dernier brisant le baiser, se pelotonna ensuite sur le torse de son Serpentard pendant que l'autre homme lui caressait les cheveux.

Draco : Tu a bien dormi, mon amour ?

Harry : Merveilleusement bien, je t'aime.

Draco : Moi aussi.

Draco renversa alors Harry sur le dos et se mit sur lui. Il l'embrassa et ses mains se mirent à vagabonder sur son corps. Après plusieurs minutes de caresses, le brun le prépara doucement puis le pénétra. Ils firent l'amour toute la matinée, se donnant l'un à l'autre sans retenue.

Ce matin, Albus se réveilla de fort mauvaise humeur. Il n'avait pas fermer l'œil de la nuit à cause de la dispute avec ce petit con de Malefoy. Il espérait que son père recevrait vite la lettre de son frère et qu'il viendrait rabattre le caquet du fils de Malefoy en démentant les propos de l'article de la gazette. Le jeune Potter se dirigeait actuellement vers la Grande Salle. Depuis qu'il était levé, il sentait les regards des autres élèves et les chuchotis qui le suivait partout ou il allait. Heureusement, il n'avait pas encore croisé son éternel rivale. Albus n'était pas sur de pouvoir se contrôler s'il croisait le Serpentard. Il s'inquiétait également du fait que son frère n'était pas venu lui donner des nouvelles concernant la lettre qu'il avait envoyé à leur père.

A quelques kilomètres de là, dans un immense manoir Harry Potter venait de laisser son amant partir prendre sa douche lorsqu'il entendit qu'on tapé à la vitre. Tournant la tête, il découvrit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le hibou de son fils aîné James. Il se leva et alla lui ouvrir récupérant la lettre attaché à la patte du volatile et la déroula.

_Bonjour Papa, comment va tu ? Moi, je vais très bien mais Albus est inquiet. Nous avons découvert l'article dans la gazette sur toi et Malefoy père. Est-ce que tu pourrais passer à Poudlard pour rassurer Albus et lui dire que tous ça est faux ? Il serait plus tranquille si tu lui disais de vive voix plutôt que par courrier. Sinon, passe le bonjour à maman et à Lily. _

_Au revoir James._

Harry s'assit lourdement sur le lit et soupira, il allait devoir faire face à ses actes et plus vite qu'il ne le croyait. Il avait espérer pouvoir attendre les vacances qui arriveraient dans une semaine. Finalement, il décida d'y aller aujourd'hui après tout plus vite il se sera expliquer avec ses fils mieux se sera. Il prit une plume et un morceau de parchemin et écrivit une courte réponse pour dire à son fils qu'il viendrait dans la journée. Ensuite, il attacha la lettre à la patte du hibou de son fils et le laissa partir. Il resta pensif un instant lorsque Draco revint dans la chambre habillé. Le blond voyant que son amant était préoccupé, s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

Draco : Que t'arrive-t-il mon amour ?

Harry : James vient de m'envoyer une lettre, son frère et lui savent pour notre liaison. Ils ont vu l'article de la gazette mais ils croient que tout est faux. Je dois aller les voir cette après-midi pour leur expliquer la situation.

Draco : Je comprend et tu compte aller à Poudlard à quelle heure ?

Harry : Je ne sais pas mais d'abord je dois aller au Ministère pour les papiers de la demande de divorce.

Draco n'ajouta rien mais resserra son étreinte pour faire comprendre à Harry qu'il le soutenait. Le brun se coula un peu plus contre son amant et respira son odeur à plein nez. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, savourant leur étreinte puis au bout de quelques minutes Harry se dégagea et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres puis il quitta la pièce. Une fois Potter sortit de la pièce, Draco se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit et soupira. Il espérait que l'entrevue avec ses fils se passerait bien et qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème.

Il était 17h et Harry venait de transplaner devant Poudlard, il n'avait pu venir plus tôt car il avait rencontré certains de ses amis au Ministère dont Neville et sa femme Luna ainsi que Dean et Seamus qui s'étaient mariés il y a 5 ans. Ses amis avaient plutôt bien pris la nouvelle et ils ne semblaient pas lui tenir rigueur du fait qu'il entretienne une liaison avec un ancien Serpentard et plus particulièrement celui qui leur avait pourri leur scolarité. Finalement, il les avaient quittés en leur promettant de se revoir pour discuter et leur présenter Draco. En passant les grandes portes de l'école, Harry se revit durant ses sept ans d'études parcourant les couloirs avec ses camarades. Les élèves chuchotaient et le pointaient du doigt tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau de la Directrice. Arrivé devant la gargouille, il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe pour entrer.

… : Tiens, Potter. Que viens faire le Survivant à Poudlard ?

Harry sursauta et se retourna se trouvant nez à nez avec Blaise Zabini.

Harry : Salut, je suis venu demander à la Directrice si je pouvais voir mes fils.

Blaise dévisagea le brun, il avait vu l'article dans la gazette et se doutait que le brun venait pour mettre les choses au clair avec ses enfants. L'observant un moment, il se dit que Potter avait bien changé puis au bout d'un moment qui parut interminable au yeux d'Harry, il se retourna et s'en alla s'en rien avoir rajouter. Se rendant compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas le mot de passe, il le rappela.

Harry : Hey, je pourrais avoir le mot de passe s'il te plait ?

Blaise : La discipline est de rigueur.

Harry : Merci.

Il se retourna et donna le mot de passe à la gargouille qui fit enfin apparaître l'escalier qu'il grimpa. Arrivé en haut face à la porte de bois, il ne sut que faire. Malgré lui, il était intimidé par le jugement que Minerva porterait sur lui. Elle avait pendant toute ses années à Poudlard était comme une grand-mère pour lui et il avait peur qu'elle le rejette pour sa relation avec Draco. En pensant à son amant, il sentit comme une force l'envahir et frappa à la porte du bureau toute crainte envolé.

…. : Entrez.

Le brun poussa la porte et entra, il promena son regard partout dans la pièce et se rendit compte à quelle point l'influence de la Directrice avait changé l'aspect intérieur de ce bureau qu'il avait autrefois connu pourvu de bric-à-brac et d'objets plus bizarre les uns que les autres. Ce qu'il voyait aujourd'hui reflétait parfaitement le calme et la rigueur du caractère du Professeur. Il s'avança jusqu'au bureau et prit place dans la chaise que lui désignait celle-ci.

Minerva : Harry, quel joie de vous revoir en ce lieu. Comment allez-vous ?

Harry : Ca peut aller, je suppose que vous avez vu la Gazette ? J'aimerais m'entretenir avec mes fils si cela est possible.

La Directrice observa son ancien élève, des cernes se dessinait sous ses yeux et il semblait préoccupé. Hier en recevant le courrier et en voyant les gros titres, elle s'était dit que tout ça n'était qu'une vaste blague des journalistes. Aujourd'hui, elle se dit qu'il y avait sûrement une part de vérité pour qu'Harry se déplace en personne et semble si abattu.

Minerva : Très bien, souhaitez-vous leur parler dans mon bureau ?

Le brun hocha la tête mais ne put prononcer un mot, une boule s'était former au fond de sa gorge. Il avait tellement peur de perdre ses enfants, il aurait voulu à ce moment avoir Draco avec lui. Son amant savait tellement bien le rassuré par sa simple présence, il se demanda comment il avait pu en tombé autant amoureux en si peu de temps.

Pendant ce temps-la, à l'autre bout du château, James montrait la lettre qu'il avait reçu le midi à son frère.

James : Tu vois papa va venir nous voir et tu seras rassuré. Ne t'en fais pas.

Albus hocha la tête, il avait l'impression qu'un poids venait de s'enlevait de ses épaules.

… : Messieurs Potter ?

Les deux frères se retournèrent face aux professeur qui les avaient interpellé et virent le Professeur Zabini.

Blaise : La Directrice vous attend dans son bureau, le mot de passe est « La discipline est de rigueur ».

Les garçons se regardèrent, se demandant ce qui se passait puis prirent la direction du bureau. Ils donnèrent le mot de passe à la gargouille et grimpèrent les escaliers. Après avoir frappé et avoir eu la permission d'entrer, ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce ou ils découvrirent leur père.

Albus : Papa, tu est venu.

Harry reçut son plus jeune fils entre ses bras et ils échangèrent un énorme câlin. James se rapprocha plus calmement de son père et s'assit à coté de lui.

Minerva : Je vais vous laisser, prenez votre temps.

Elle se leva et sortit du bureau laissant le brun et ses fils. Harry la remercia d'un signe de tête et reporta son attention sur ses enfants qui le fixait, un air d'attente sur la figure. Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.

Harry : James, Albus, vous savez que je vous aime. Je dois vous parler de quelque chose de très important.

Dés que leur père avait parler, les deux garçons s'étaient tendu car jamais leur père ne leur avait parlé avec un visage aussi sérieux. Le brun prit une profonde inspiration.

Harry : Vous êtes grand, vous pouvez comprendre que parfois des personnes qui s'aimé ne s'aime plus. Votre mère et moi allons divorcer.

En voyant les yeux de ses enfants s'agrandir de douleur, Harry ferma les yeux en se rendant compte du mal qu'il leur faisait mais aussitôt l'image de Draco apparut et il retint ses larmes. Rouvrant les yeux, il fixa ses fils et prenant son courage à deux mains, il reprit la parole.

Harry : Nous allons nous séparer mais cela ne veux pas dire que nous ne vous aimons plus. Vous êtes ce qui m'est arrivé de meilleur dans ma vie et je vous aime, vous et votre petite sœur. Il y a quelque chose d'autre dont je dois vous par…

….. : Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Le brun fixa ses émeraudes dans les yeux flamboyant de son fils cadet.

Albus : Est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'il raconte dans la Gazette ?

Harry : ….Ce qu'il raconte sur Draco est un tissu de mensonge mais j'entretient effectivement une relation avec lui. …Je je l'aime.

A suivre….


End file.
